Twists
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Scenes from Dominion and so on with changes to the storylines. I own nothing, only borrowing.
1. Dominion

**Hey guys! I just couldn't get this story out of my head! I love the scene between Daniel and Vala in Dominion so I decided to do my own little twist to it. Since I changed the scene, I am working on one for Unending, and so on.**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or the characters. I am only borrowing them.**

Vala watched helplessly as her only child was on the operating table. She had told Mitchell she was fine, but now she wasn't sure if she was. Not being able to watch any more, Vala slide off the table and walked out the door. She made it to the hallway when she heard someone coming behind her.

Daniel had watched her leave and knew she needed a friend. He came up behind her and as she turned around, he noticed her protected wall was in place.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing," she replied as she faked a smile. "I just didn't want to stick around for the surgery, weak stomach and all that." She lied, and he knew it.

He placed his hand on her chin and turned her head back towards him as he said, "Hey." He dropped his hand. "You're sure you're okay with this."

She playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Because she's your daughter, and no matter what she has done, it must be difficult to see her this way."

She turned to face him. "Let's get something clear, she's not my daughter, Daniel. The Ori impregnated me against my will and forced me to bring her into this galaxy. I was an incubator, a shipping crate and nothing more." She replied avoiding eye contact, for fear she would break apart.

"I'm sorry, but I find it hard to believe that you don't feel something." He said, stepping closer to her.

"I do." She said looking into his eyes for the first time. "Satisfaction at seeing their plan fail."

"That's not all you feel, Vala." He said, gazing into her eyes.

Vala continued to gaze into his eyes. She saw not only her best friend standing before her, but the man she loved with all of her heart. She knew he was worried about her. She could tell by the look in his eyes. She wanted to tell him the truth, because he was the only one in the entire galaxy who understood what she was going through.

"You're right, Daniel."

Daniel lifted his head a fraction, waiting for her to answer. He wanted to comfort her, take her in his arms and take all the pain away. He hated seeing her with pain in her eyes.

"What do you feel?"

"I feel safe."

By the look in his eyes, Vala could tell this was not the answer he expected. She continued, "Daniel, when I first found out I was pregnant, I was terrified. The only person I wanted near me, was in a galaxy far away. I knew the child I was carrying was a child of the Ori, but I couldn't bring myself to kill it." She replied tears forming in her blue eyes.

"You were the only person who made me feel safe, Daniel. I would lie awake at night and wish you were there helping me through this. I could feel you right there all the time, but in the morning when I would see Tomin's face, I would know you weren't there. When I saw you the first time aboard the Ori ship, I wanted to jump into your arms, so bad, but I figured you were not that happy to see me." She stopped tears falling down her face.

"I was happy to see you."He said gently wiping the tears from her face. "I never gave up looking for you, Vala. I never lost hope that you were alive, and it nearly killed me inside when I found you had married Tomin."

Vala looked up in his eyes and saw the truth; he had kept hidden from her. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Daniel sighed. "Because I thought you loved him, and I wanted you to be happy."

"Daniel, I was happy. With you."

Daniel smiled a tiny smile and raised his hand to her cheek. Without saying another word, Daniel lowered his head and gently placed his lips onto hers. The kiss was gentle, at first, and then it deepened. Daniel wrapped both arms around her and held her close. Vala wrapped her arms around his neck. She could tell the kiss was meant to be comforting, but the way it deepened she knew it was something more.

Daniel continued to kiss her with his feelings pouring out with every moment. He had never done this before, at least not under a spell or influence. He could tell by the way she returned the kiss, her feelings were the same.

He pulled back after a few moments, emotions running wild within. He gazed at Vala and smiled. She gazed back a tiny smile forming on her lips.

"I like where this conversation has taken." Vala replied, a little teasing in her eyes.

Daniel smiled at the old Vala. His smile dimmed a little. "How do you really feel about Adria?" He asked with tenderness.

Vala hesitated. She couldn't lie to him this time, she knew. She looked down and moved her arms to rest on his chest. "I'm scared, Daniel. I carried her for nine months. I gave birth to her. I watched her grow in a matter of hours. She's my little girl, and now I may lose her. I'm scared, Daniel." She cried and fell into his arms.

Daniel held her until her tears had stopped, and then he continued to hold her.

The surgery went on with no problems. Ba'al was replaced with the Tok'ra symbiot, and Adria survived.

It took a couple of hours for the melding to be completed and afterwards the Tok'ra had control of Adria.

Vala watched as Adria was led away by the Tok'ra contingent. Daniel was standing beside Vala as her daughter was leaving. Zanuth turned to Vala before leaving.

"She cares deeply for you, Vala. Despite everything that has transpired, she does not hold any ill feelings toward you."

Vala nodded and captured Daniel's hand.

The Tok'ra disappeared through the rings, leaving SG-1 standing by the ring platform.

Mitchell turned to Vala. "You alright?"

Vala nodded. "I will be." She looked up at Daniel and he wrapped his arm around her.

Mitchell nodded and turned to walk out of the room.

Teal'c gave Daniel a nod and Vala a smile before following Mitchell.

Sam stopped in front of Vala. "If you need anything."

"Thanks, Samantha." Vala returned with a smile, and stepped away from Daniel to hug Sam.

Sam left the room after the hug, but didn't go too far when she noticed Mitchell and Teal'c standing beside the door.

"What are you two doing?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Colonel Mitchell wanted to listen to Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran." Teal'c replied glancing at Mitchell.

Mitchell stood nervously. "What?"

"Cam, we can't listen in on them. It's their lives."

"Sam, you and I both know how much they care about each other. I want to make sure they don't screw it up." Mitchell replied crossing his arms.

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.

"Oh alright, we'll stay."

Inside the room, Vala was staring at the ring platform.

"Hey, are you alright?" Daniel asked watching her carefully.

Vala nodded.

"Vala! Don't lie to me." He came up behind her and grasped her arms to turn her around. He looked at her and noticed tears falling down her face.

"Hey, hey I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Daniel said worriedly, wiping her face gently.

"It's not that, Daniel." She paused and looked up at him. "She cares. Oh God, Daniel, she cares. My baby!" She cried and fell into his arms.

Daniel held her as she let out her emotions. It seemed like forever, but Daniel didn't seem to mind. He just held her. Vala cried until her tears were dry, and she stood wrapped in Daniel's arms. It felt right. She remembered what she had told him earlier. He was her safe place. Whenever she needed comforting, he was there. He was her safe place to hide. She didn't know what she would do without him.

"Daniel, what would I do without you?" She asked looking in his beautiful blue eyes.

He shrugged. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably go insane." She replied her sense of humor returning.

He chuckled. "Maybe," He paused gazing into her eyes. He raised his left hand and caressed her face. "Vala, there is something you need to know."

"What, Daniel?"

He leaned down kissed her breathless. "I care deeply for you, Vala. I care more for you than I could ever have imagined. All I ask is that you be patient with me. I don't want to take this too fast."

Vala raised her left hand and placed it on his face. She smiled as she said, "I care for you too, Daniel. In fact, I love you. If you need time, I will give you all the time you need."

Daniel smiled as Vala pulled his head down for a second kiss. This one was unlike the first two. It was full of promise and love.

Outside the room, Mitchell smiled and raised his hands to the sky. "Thank you!" He yelled.

"Indeed." Teal'c said in agreement.

"About time" Sam said.

Daniel and Vala pulled apart and looked towards the door. Daniel looked down at Vala, who had a mischievous look in her eye. He winked at her and they both, very quietly walked to the door.

"Just what are the three of you doing?" Daniel asked causing Mitchell to jump.

"I tried to tell them not to stay and listen." Sam said with a smile.

"Well, Cameron, what do you have to say for yourself?" Vala asked crossing her arms glancing at Daniel.

"It's about time. I can't tell you the pain you have put us through all this time. The arguing, the sexual tension, and God knows what else. Jackson, all I can say is thank you!" Mitchell said and he turned to go.

Sam laughed and went to Vala to hug her. She whispered, "I am so proud. Good luck." She followed Mitchell down the hall, after smiling at Daniel.

Teal'c walked up to Vala. "I am happy for you, Vala Mal Doran. Congratulations Daniel Jackson. I knew you would be happy again. She is perfect for you. Again, Congratulations." He bowed and turned to follow Sam and Mitchell down the hall.

Daniel smiled and looked down at Vala who was grinning ear to ear. He grabbed her and hugged her as he laughed. Vala laughed, despite the trials she had gone through that day, she was finally happy. After everything she had gone through in her life, she was finally happy. She found a man who cared for her and maybe loved her. She would love this man until the day she died. She just knew she would.

Unbeknownst to her and the rest of the team, Adria was not finished. She might have had a tiny set back, but she was far from being done. She would make her mother and SG-1 pay for what they did to her. She would make them suffer, now she had the time to do it.

**Please let me know what you think! I love reviews! My twist for Unending will be up as soon as I can! Until Next Time...**


	2. Unending Part One

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this up. It took me forever to come up with this story! This is only part one, part two will be up as soon as I can. Part two will consist of the second half of Unending, at least the thirty to fifty years spent on the Odyssey.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Vala sat straight up in bed. Her mind reeling from the images she had seen. She felt movement beside her, and an arm coming around her shoulders.

"Vala, you alright?" Daniel asked, sitting up.

Vala shrugged.

"Don't do that." Daniel stated with a demanding tome. "Come on, tell me what's wrong." He said in a softer tone, brushing her hair away from her face.

She turned to face him. He noticed her eyes were bloodshot from crying. Even without his glasses he could tell something was terribly wrong.

"I had a dream." She began. "I saw you and me. At first, it was a pleasant dream, but then Adria showed up and took you away. When you came back, you were different."

"Different how?"

"You were a Prior again, Daniel." Vala said, looking into his eyes.

Daniel's face held worriment and hurt. Vala began to shrink away, but Daniel held her tight.

"Vala, that is not going to happen. First off, Adria is under the control of the Tok'ra, and second," He paused, placing his left hand on her face. "I would never leave you."

Vala sighed. She knew Daniel didn't make promises lightly. She placed her hand on his face, and smiled.

"I love you, Daniel."

Daniel smiled and leaned forward and gently kissed her. She returned the kiss and sighed when he pulled back. He was looking at her with a smile on his face. She knew that smile. That was his special smile for her.

"And I love you." He whispered.

Surprise appeared on her face at his statement. This was the first time he had actually said the words. She couldn't believe it. He had always shown his love for her. In the gentle way he mad love to her, the way he looked at her, everything he did to her showed how much he truly loved her.

She leaned forward and kissed him as she wrapped her arms around him, and he repeated the gesture.

Before she knew it, he was showing her just how much he loved her, and she had no more nightmares that night.

The next day SG-1 was beamed aboard the Odyssey, heading for the Tok'ra planet. A meeting was scheduled between the Tok'ra, Asgard, and SG-1. They weren't sure about what the meeting was about, so they were cautious. Upon request, General Laundry and General O'Neill accompanied them.

Laundry was a little testy, because he had to leave his ex-wife yet again. He had tried to explain to her the seriousness of his mission, and she had said she understood, but he wasn't too sure. Carolyn even told him, her mother understood, but he was still unsure.

O'Neill loved the chance to accompany his old team again. He had missed it. The action and her. He saw her every weekend, when they weren't busy, and they talked on the phone every day. But it wasn't the same as being there with her. She felt the same way, and she showed him every night.

Teal'c had to give up his visit to see his son and his family, but he didn't complain.

Mitchell had to leave Carolyn, on the eve of their one month anniversary. She understood, and was surprised when he showed up that morning with a bouquet of flowers, plastic flowers. She laughed and gave him a kiss, stating she expected nothing less.

Daniel and Vala were like Jack and Sam. They didn't mind being here as long as they were together.

The Odyssey arrived at the planet a few hours ahead of schedule. General Laundry signaled their arrival and the Tok'ra granted them permission to beam down.

They arrived on the planet's surface and were greeted by a Tok'ra named Sha'le and Thor. After greetings were exchanged, they were taken to the conference room. As they were sitting, Adria walked into the room. Dressed in the clothes of a Tok'ra, she smiled at everyone and gave a great smile to Vala, who was holding Daniel's hand tightly.

"Hello, mother." She said sweetly with a smile.

"Hello, Adria." Vala returned nervously.

"Dr. Jackson." Adria replied, eyeing her mother's hand holding his.

Daniel nodded, but didn't say a word, instead he looked at Vala.

"Can we get down to business?" Laundry said, trying to break the tension.

"Of course, General." Thor replied sitting down. "We have asked you here, because we believe Zanuth or Adria is ready to be returned to her army."

Vala squeezed Daniel's hand harder. _Something is not right._ She thought.

"We thought it would be better if you knew beforehand." Sha'le stated, looking at Adria.

"Well, we appreciate that." Jack said, sensing something as well.

"When?" Vala asked, finding her voice and looking at her daughter.

"As soon as possible." Adria replied in the Tok'ra voice. "The sooner we can gain control of the army, the better."

"I agree, but it has only been a few months. Are you sure?" Sam asked, leaning on the table.

"Zanuth has proven himself countless times the past few months. We believe he is ready." Sha'le said with a smile.

"Well that settles it." Mitchell said, but quieted when he received a look from Teal'c.

"Zanuth will be set free on an Ori controlled planet, and then, he will take it from there." Sha'le stated looking at Adria with a smile.

Adria smiled back. _My plan is working perfectly._ She thought.

"Will you be keeping in touch?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I will be sending messages every other day on my progress."

"Well that's good news." Jack said looking at Vala, who was still tense.

"We better get you prepared." Sha'le said to Adria, who nodded.

They stood and walked out of the room. Once clear, Adria turned to Sha'le.

"You did well."

"Thank you, Orici."

Once SG-1 beamed aboard the Odyssey, Thor beamed aboard.

"Thor, ole buddy, how are ya?" Jack said, clasping his hands together.

"Not well, O'Neill. I have some distressing news."

"Just out of curiosity, how can you tell the difference?" Vala asked Daniel.

"The voice." He answered.

"What news?" Sam asked.

"The reason I asked you here was not because of Adria, but because my race is dying."

"Dying?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes, our clone bodies are deteriorating. They can no longer sustain us."

"Oh, Thor, I'm sorry. What can we do?" Sam asked.

"The council has agreed, with the war against the Ori, to grant you access to our technology. We have unanimously agreed to give you everything we have. It is the only way we can preserve our life."

"That's great really it is, but we are no longer at war with the Ori." Jack said.

"You do not really believe Adria has been taken over, do you O'Neill?" Thor asked.

"Not really, no."

"What?" Sam asked, standing straight.

"I'm sorry, but something was off back there. Too many secret glances and so on."

"O'Neill is right. Adria did not succumb to Zanuth." Thor stated in despair.

"You knew this." Laundry asked rising from his chair.

"Unfortunately, which is why we have agreed to allow you to have our technology, and because you are our friends.

Vala felt weak. She turned to Daniel and placed her hand lightly on his arm. He turned to face her and quickly caught her before she fell to the floor. With a glance to Laundry, who nodded, he rushed her to the infirmary.

Vala woke up in an infirmary bed, wondering how she got there. She looked to her right and saw Daniel sitting beside her. She smiled as his head nodded up and down as he kept drifting asleep.

"Daniel?" She asked in a weak voice.

His head snapped up at the sound and he got up to sit beside her on the bed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked gently.

"Weak. What happened?"

"You fainted."

"Well I gathered that much, but why?"

Daniel paused.

"Daniel?"

"Adria." He stated simply.

Vala looked at him with questions in her eyes, but they quickly faded when she remembered.

"No. It can't be Daniel!" Vala cried sitting up.

"Vala, don't' try to get up." Daniel replied gently pushing on her shoulders.

"Daniel, please tell me it was a dream. The Asgard, Adria, the Tok'ra, Daniel, please tell me!" She cried.

Daniel looked at her with sympathy filling his soul.

"I can't, Vala. I just can't." He softly replied.

"Oh God, Daniel, not again! This can't happen again!" Vala cried, succeeding in sitting up, but only into Daniel's waiting arms.

On the Ori controlled planet, troops including a Prior were awaiting the arrival of their leader. Adria stepped through the gate and smiled as her army bowed at her feet.

"Welcome back, Orici." The Prior stated stepping forward.

Adria nodded. "We have work to do."

It had taken a few weeks for the Asgard to download all of their knowledge and their technology into the database of the Odyssey. The Asgard gave instructions to the scientists on the use of the technology. Sam spent those weeks with Thor and Kvasir learning the every aspect of the aspect of the Asgard core. When the time came for the Asgard to say goodbye, the entire crew were in tears as they gave their final goodbyes.

SG-1 including General Landry and General O'Neill watched, from the bridge, as the Asgard planet was destroyed. Vala held onto Daniel as she cried into his shirt. Sam held Jack tightly.

"They're gone. I can't believe they are gone." Sam cried.

"I know." Jack whispered in her ear.

For the rest of the voyage, the crew remained quiet. They could not help but think about their closest allies gone now, but were going to be forever embedded in their thoughts.

They were having smooth sailing, until Marks detected three Ori ships heading straight for them.

Everything they tried to do didn't seem to help their situation.

They went into hyper drive and realized the problem. The Ori were able to track them down while they were using the Asgard core.

"Couldn't we just turn it off?" Mitchell asked Sam as she was briefing the team.

"We can't. If we shut off the core, the weapon systems won't be able to penetrate the Ori ships."

"So basically what you are saying is, if we shut off the core we cannot defend ourselves." Jack said, leaning on the conference table.

"Yes, and also I would not be able to shut it off quickly before we are blown up."

"That's nice." Jack said sarcastically.

"I have come up with a plan though. I can create a time dilation field which will, in turn, give me enough time to figure out how to shut down the core and go into hyperspace quickly avoiding the Ori. The only problem is I don't know how to reverse the process, yet."

The entire team looked dumbfounded at her proposal. They weren't too keen on blowing up, but they also weren't too keen in being stuck in a time dilation field.

"How long?" Vala asked nervously.

"I don't know a few months, maybe." Sam said with a shrug.

Vala leaned forward to Daniel's ear and whispered. "I'm going to go crazy and I'm taking you with me."

Daniel closed his eyes at the remark. He would go crazy before Vala would.

Jack looked at Laundry and they both nodded.

"Do it." Laundry said standing up.

Sam made the calculations, and as soon as they dropped out of hyperspace, the Ori ships were upon them. Laundry gave the order to beam the rest of the crew down onto the planet below, which had a Stargate. The only people who were left onboard were SG-1, O'Neill and Laundry.

At Laundry's word, Sam activated the time dilation field before a blast from an Ori ship could hit the hull of the ship.

Now they were trapped in a dilation field, were time had no meaning to the outside world. They would go through one year and it would be a thousand to the world outside.

They didn't know what was worse.

They had been on the Odyssey for three months, and some of the team was going bananas.

When he wasn't with Vala, Daniel spent most of his time in the Asgard hall of knowledge. He walked to his room and found Vala waiting for him. He smiled at her.

"What are you doing here, Vala?" He asked, already guessing the answer.

"I came to see you, Daniel. You've been avoiding me, lately." She asked, not moving from the bed.

"Sorry, Vala, I've been a little preoccupied. You know all they wanted to do was to live a little longer. We're no different. Sequence DNA, cure diseases, one fatal flaw and they doom their entire race. I guess no matter what you do at the end of the day, life is too short."

"I agree." Vala said, standing up and walking over to Daniel.

Daniel had faced the wall and turned around when he heard her coming towards him. She had taken off her top shirt to reveal a pink camisole.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked with a smile.

"Something we should have done, since the first time we got stranded here." She answered reaching for his belt.

"No."Daniel said grabbing her hands and slightly pushing her away.

"What are you doing, Daniel?" Vala asked. "We've been here for three months, and you haven't even come near me the whole time. Do you find me attractive anymore?" She asked nervously.

"Yes!" He nearly shouted, causing her to jump. He turned to see her truly terrified as she sat down on the bed. "Vala, I'm sorry. It's just I haven't felt this way since my wife. I never thought I could ever feel this way about anyone again. When I met you, I never thought in a million years I would feel this way about you. At first, I thought that you and I were completely opposite and wrong for each other. I always thought that the flirty sexual thing that you did was you trying to have a laugh at my expense." He turned around and walked to the wall. He turned back to see Vala near in tears. He realized how much he had hurt her with his words.

He walked towards Vala and sat down beside her.

"Vala, you didn't let me finish."

"You said quite enough Daniel." She said getting up and walking towards the door.

Daniel got up and followed her to the door, grabbing her arm before she made it to the door.

"Vala, wait."

"Daniel, let me go."

"No, Vala, I won't let you go anywhere."

"Why, Daniel? You have just told me, how you never imagined having any feelings for me."

"Yes, Vala," Daniel said gently holding her arms. "I never imagined having any feelings for you, until now. What I told you all those months ago was true. I do love you, Vala. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you in it. I'm sorry I've been neglecting you. It's just I started to feel scared. If anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do."

"Oh, Daniel" Vala exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck and held him.

Daniel knelt down and picked her up in his arms. She laughed as Daniel gently laid her on the bed. He returned the laugh as he lay down next to her.

"I love you, Daniel."

"I love you, Vala, for all eternity." Daniel replied leaning over her and hungrily kissed her.

"Daniel, are making up for these past three months?" Vala asked with a teasing smile.

Daniel smiled as he dropped kisses down her neck. "Oh yes, I'll make it up to you all night."

"Umm…I like that idea." Vala sighed.

"Vala?"

"Yes, darling?"

Daniel looked up into her eyes. "Shut up."

"Yes, darling."

No words were spoken for the rest of the night.

**Please review! I love getting all kinds of reviews! Until Next Time...**


	3. Unending Part Two

**Hey guys! So sorry it took me forever to find time to write this part. It's nearing the end of the semester and Professors are cracking down (if you know what I mean lol!) Anyhoo here is the next segment in the Twists tale. There will be another part to the Unending story. There is so much to write about for Unending, especially involving Daniel and Vala.**

**Anyhoo enough with my babbling, I hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: there is a scene of slight maturity. It's not bad, but I thought I should warn you.**

The days on the Odyssey turned to months and then years. Two years had passed and Daniel's love for Vala grew stronger, and Vala returned that love a thousand times over. When he wasn't in library, he was with her. Jack even caught Daniel chasing Vala down a corridor. He never thought he would ever see Daniel so happy after Sha're. He smiled as he watched Daniel caught Vala. Daniel laughed as Vala squirmed in his arms. She laughed with him and stopped struggling to wrap her arms around his neck. Jack turned and went to find Sam as Vala pulled Daniel's head down and kissed him.

Jack found Sam in the core room working, as she had done for the past two years.

"Sam, you have to stop." Jack said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sam let out a sigh, and leaned against him. "I can't, Jack. I have to continue. I have to find a way to reverse this."

"Carter, give it a rest. You don't hear the rest of us complaining do you?"

Sam turned to look into his eyes. "I heard Mitchell griping yesterday to Landry.'

"Mitchell's in the prime of his life, and he miss Carolyn. He'll get over it."

"What about Daniel, Vala, Teal'c?"

"I just caught Daniel and Vala together. I don't think they mind too much as long as they are together." Jack replied with a smile.

"Teal'c?"

"Teal'c is Teal'c. As long as he gets his tritonin he's happy."

"What about you?" Sam asked looking at him.

Jack smiled, and gently placed his hand on her face. "I'm happy with you, Samantha."

Sam smiled and let out a sigh. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What would I do without you, sir?"

Jack shrugged and leaned forward. Sam leaned forward and gently kissed him. Jack groaned and pulled her closer. He deepened the kiss, and she returned the hunger. He pulled back to get air.

"We better take this somewhere else. I have a feeling we'll get spotted."

"I agree, Jack."

They got up and went to their quarters and locked the doors for the rest of the night.

Daniel carried Vala into what was now their quarters and gently dropped her on the bed.

"Careful, darling." Vala said looking up mischievously.

Daniel laid down beside her, and ran his hand down her side as he trailed kisses down her cheek. "Why?" He murmured.

Vala giggled. "Because, um, darling?" She stated gently pushing him back.

"What?" Daniel asked looking hurt leaning on his arm looking down into her pale eyes.

She lifted her hand to his face and gently caressed it. "Because darling, I'm pregnant."

Daniel didn't move. He just laid there looking at her.

"Daniel?" Vala asked slowly sitting up. "Daniel, please say something."

"Are…Are you sure?" Daniel whispered still unmoving.

Vala smiled and nodded not removing her hand from his face. "Yes, darling, I'm sure."

Daniel smiled at her, a joyous light reflecting in his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her and gently pulled her to him.

Vala pulled back to look into his eyes. "Happy, Daniel?" She asked hesitantly.

He raised his hand to her face and caressed it. "I am happy, sweetheart. As long as you are going to be okay, I'm happy."

"Oh, Daniel, I love you." Vala stated wrapping her arms around him tighter, tears falling down her face.

Daniel held her a little tighter; his eyes squeezed shut with worry and joy. He was going to be a father and Vala was going to be a mother. He couldn't believe it. He felt his heart swell at the thought of a little girl with her mother's looks. He didn't know if he could love anyone as much as he did Vala at this moment, and now that love was spilling over to the unborn child she carried.

"I love you too, Vala, so much." Daniel replied, holding her tightly.

Vala sighed into arms, holding on tightly for the promise and hope for tomorrow.

**Two Months Later**

The team had received the news, Vala was expecting. When she came around they treated her with caution. They knew how much she wanted this child. It was a part of her and Daniel; it was special.

Sam was in the dining room when Vala came into the room.

"Samantha, can I talk to you?" Vala said weakly.

"Sure, Vala, have a seat. What's wrong?" Sam asked a worried expression on her features.

"I haven't been feeling very well lately. At first I thought it was morning sickness, but now I'm not so sure. I didn't tell Daniel. I don't want him to worry."

"Vala, I'm not a doctor."

"I know, Samantha, but I thought you would know." Vala stated, grasping her stomach suddenly.

"Vala!" Sam asked as Vala tumbled to the floor.

Jack and Teal'c followed by Mitchell and Landry entered the room and saw Sam kneeling over Vala.

"Sam!" Mitchell cried rushing over to her.

"Someone get Daniel in here know!" Sam screamed holding onto Vala who was moaning in pain.

Teal'c and Jack rushed out of the room and found Daniel walking down one of the halls reading a book.

"Daniel Jackson!" "Daniel!" Bothe men cried at Daniel.

His head snapped up and then did he notice their expressions.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Vala" Jack stated, before he could say another word, Daniel dropped his book on the ground and rushed down the hall.

He ran into the room and found Sam holding Vala, who was still sprawled on the floor. The look of pain on her face stopped his heart cold. He rushed to her side.

"Vala, sweetheart," Daniel said gently pulling her out of Sam's arms.

Vala looked up and tears filled her eyes as she gazed into his.

"Daniel" She cried wrapping her arms around him.

He gently picked her up and nodded to the rest as he carried her out of the room and took her to theirs. He gently sat her down and held her.

She doubled over in pain and let out a sob. She didn't want this to happen. She felt Daniel's hand on her back gently trying to comfort her. She turned over to face him and saw the look of pain on his face. Another pain hit her as she grasped her stomach again. She felt something warm exit her body and looked down to see blood coming from her legs. She looked up at Daniel, and let out another sob.

Daniel tried to touch her again, but pulled back when she shook her head. He waited a few minutes until he was sure the pain had subsided. The physical pain anyway.

"Vala" he whispered, leaning down to see her face.

She looked up at him and tears began to fill her eyes. She wanted to speak, but no words would come. Tears fell from her eyes. Tears of frustration because she couldn't speak, and tears of sorrow because of what had just happened.

Daniel knew what Vala wanted. He gently picked her up and carried her to the washing facilities.

"Do you want me to help you?" He asked, hoping she would say yes.

Vala nodded, and looked into his eyes. More tears fell as she saw worry in his, not anger or rejection.

Daniel helped Vala wash and helped her get dressed in her simulated silk pajamas and her green oriental robe. He brushed her hair gently, and then picked her up and carried her back to their room. He sat her down on the bed, which had been cleaned, but she slide off onto the floor. She wrapped her arms around her knees and began to sob again. Daniel walked over to her and sat down beside her. He pulled Vala into his arms and she leaned into his loving arms, gently crying on his shoulder. She stayed there for a few minutes, but then tried to push away from him.

"No, Vala, I won't let go." He said as he pulled her tightly to him.

She let out a sob and turned to wrap her arms around his neck. She was grateful he wouldn't let her go. She needed him now more than ever.

She cried into his ear. "Our baby, Daniel, our baby's gone!" She cried.

"I know, Vala. I know." Daniel whispered in her ear tears falling down his checks.

"Oh, Daniel" Vala cried, pulling back to look into Daniel's tearful eyes.

Daniel wiped her face gently with his hands. "What?" He asked gently.

Vala sniffed, looking down to the ground.

"Hey, look at me." Daniel said placing his hand under her chin and pulling her head up.

Vala lifted her eyes to meet his. She took a deep tearful breath. "Are you angry with me?" She asked tears forming in her eyes.

"Why would I be angry with you?" Daniel asked rubbing her face gently.

"I lost our baby." Vala replied softly.

Daniel choked back at her words. "I could never be angry with you, Vala. It wasn't your fault." He replied gently.

Vala shook her head. "It was my fault. I did something wrong. I know I did." She cried.

"Vala, you didn't do anything wrong. This just happens." Daniel said tearfully.

"I must have done something, Daniel. You must hate me." She cried pulling away from him.

Daniel reached for her. "Vala, I could never hate you. I love you, sweetheart. No matter what happens, nothing is going to change that, ever." He said pulling her head to face him.

"You should hate me." She replied, more tears falling from her eyes.

"No, I shouldn't. No matter what you say or do, I could never hate you. Vala, do you hear a single word I'm telling you. I love you."

"But I killed our baby."

"No you didn't, baby. The only thing I hated was seeing you in pain. It nearly killed me to see you that way. When you lost the baby, the only thought in my mind was at least I still have you. Vala, we could have other babies, but there is only one you. If I lost you, I don't know what I would do."

Vala looked at Daniel, hope filling her soul. "You mean that." She asked.

Daniel smiled at her. He caressed her face gently and traced down her neck. "I mean it."

She laughed a cheerfully and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the gesture with a smile. He loved seeing her smile. Despite everything that happened, her smile brightened his world.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" He whispered back.

"For loving me."

He smiled into her hair. "Anytime, sweetheart, anytime."

It took awhile for Vala to jump back to her regular cheerful self. Everyone knew it would take time for her to get back on her feet. She didn't stray too far away from Daniel the entire time either. Jack commented to Sam, that Daniel got himself a ball and chain. He laughed when Sam gave him a glare to shut up.

Landry, missing his life at home, began to take up gardening. He said it was a calming and very relaxing compared to his life back home.

Teal'c spent much of his days with Mitchell, sparing. He even commented Mitchell was getting better.

As the years passed, Daniel wished he and Vala could have had another try at having a baby. He knew Vala still grieved about the loss of their baby. She wanted it as much as he did, but she didn't complain. She knew he loved her. She saw it every day in the way he looked at her, and the way he laughed with her. Every day he expressed his love to her. She knew no matter what tragedy befell them. She would always have his love no matter what.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to get part three up as soon as I can! Please let me know what you thought. I love reviews. Thanks to all of you who have sent in reviews, I enjoyed them immensly. Until Next Time...**


	4. Unending Part Three

**Hey Guys! I would just like to say I am not entirely happy with this part. However, I did enjoy writing some of the scenes between Daniel and Vala. I hope you guys enjoy this part. I tried to keep it true to the episode.**

**Again I hope you all like this part. I would like to thank all of the reviews sent in for this story. I have enjoyed them. Please send more. I would like to hear your opinions on what you would like to see for future chapters. The next chapter would be for the Ark of Truth.**

**Anyhoo, I will stop babbling now. Enjoy!**

**Eighteen Years Later**

Years passed yet again for the crew of the Odyssey. Daniel watched as Vala's hair turned gray and wrinkles appeared on her face. To him she became more beautiful every day.

He lay in bed one night with Vala curled next to him. He thought about the fun times he and Vala had during those years. With her, he felt young and happy, never feeling old.

Sure, they had their problems. They still fought and bickered, but he always ended up kissing her. He loved the way she melted into his arms when he did.

He felt her move next to him. He glanced down at her head resting on his shoulder.

"Twenty years ago today since we were stranded here."

Vala shifted her head and looked at him. "You still think life is too short?" She asked with a smile.

Daniel looked down at her and rolled over to face her. She moved to her side to see him better.

"Life is too short." He whispered looking at her face, gently wiping her graying hair behind her ear.

"Why do you think that, darling?" She sighed placing her head on her raised arm.

"Because," He began, tracing his hand down her side, smiling as she shivered. "Because, I have watched you grow more beautiful with each passing day. Twenty years or a hundred years can't take your beauty away, and it feels like I didn't have enough time to spend with you." He finished looking into her eyes while his hand stopped on her waist.

Vala lifted her free hand and began rubbing Daniel's arm. "I feel the same way about you, Daniel. I don't think I could have lasted this long without you here."

Daniel smiled and leaned forward to gently kiss her. "I love you, Vala Mal Doran." He replied in between kisses.

"I love you too, Daniel Jackson." Vala returned as Daniel pushed her to her back and deepened the kiss. She gently pushed him back. She smiled at the hurt and curious expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Don't you think we are too old for this sort of thing?" Vala asked, hoping for the right answer.

Daniel smiled and shook his head. "Oh," He dragged out. "No" He finished with a bigger smile.

Vala smiled back and laughed. "I don't think so either." She replied wrapping her arms around him and pulling him down onto her.

**~ :) ~**

Landry had been tending to his plants when he had collapsed on the floor. Teal'c and Jack found him and rushed him to the infirmary, with Teal'c carrying him. Everyone gathered around his bed and said their goodbyes as he quietly left them.

Sam collapsed into Jack's arms. Teal'c bowed his head in silence. Mitchell turned and left to grieve on his own. Vala held onto Daniel.

Everyone worried after Landry passed, one of them would leave. They became terrified at the possibility of only one being left to carry on.

**~ :) ~**

At a dinner one night, Sam mentioned she had done it. She had figured out a way to reverse the affects of the dilation field and she had also created a program which would allow the core to shut down in order for the Odyssey to get away from the Ori ships. The only hitch was the power source.

Mitchell came up with the idea of using the blast from the Ori ship. After a moment of thought, Sam believed she could make it work.

They met up in the Asgard core room to discuss the plan further.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying one of us has to remain old?" Jack stated, standing up to face Sam.

"There is no other solution, Jack. In order for the program to work, someone will have to stay old."

Vala looked at Daniel. He recognized the look in her eyes. She was scared. He placed his hand on hers and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Teal'c had been watching and listening quietly from the back of the room. He looked at Jack and knew he wouldn't survive long after the travel. He couldn't put Sam through that. He looked at Mitchell. He missed Carolyn with each passing day. He even told Teal'c, he was thinking about proposing to her when they returned. Now, if he remained old, he wouldn't be able to. He looked over at Daniel and Vala. They had spent twenty years onboard the Odyssey. They had suffered the loss of their unborn child, but still they remained close. If one of them were to do it, he wasn't sure how the other one would react if he or she were to die. He had seen what Daniel went through after Sha're's death; he didn't want Daniel to go through that again, not this soon. Vala had so much pain in her life. Teal'c knew Daniel was her pillar of strength and her hope. If Daniel were to leave her, Vala would never be the same.

Teal'c weighed all of the options, before he stepped forward.

"I will do it."

Sam looked shattered. "Teal'c"

"Whoa big guy," Mitchell began standing up. "You can't be serious."

"I am serious, Colonel Mitchell. I am the only logical choice."

"He's right. He doesn't look a day over 125 to me." Vala said, trying to make a joke.

"Then it is settled. I have only one question to ask. If this should fail…"

"Then you would die along with the rest of us." Sam finished, tears forming in her eyes.

Teal'c nodded.

**~ :) ~**

Daniel and Vala went to their room to wait for the explosion. Vala sat down on the bed and watched Daniel look out the window.

"Daniel, what's the matter?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm just thinking." He said, not turning around.

Vala stood up and walked over to his side. "Thinking about what?" She asked.

Daniel looked down at her face. He placed his hand on her face and gently caressed it. "I'm thinking about you."

"What precisely are you thinking?" She asked leaning into his hand.

"About the pain I put you through." He whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

She looked up at him. "You haven't put me through any pain, darling."

"Yes, I have. Ever since we first met, I have given you nothing but crap."

"That's only because I made your life crap. If it weren't for me you would never have been introduced to the Ori or the plague or…" She trailed off when Daniel placed his finger on her lips.

"If it weren't for you, I would never have known how to love or live again." He smiled, taking her hands in his.

"Vala, I want you to know even if you are going to forget, I wouldn't trade one minute I spent with you for anything in this galaxy."

She smiled tearfully at his words. "I feel the same way, Daniel." She returned, removing one of her hands from his and placing it on his face.

Daniel smiled. "I hope I can watch you grow old again."

Vala looked taken aback. "Daniel Jackson, what a horrible thing to say?"

"I only meant, I can watch you grow more beautiful, Vala. Don't get so snippy."

Vala smiled, and then laughed. "I love getting snippy with you."

He laughed at her words. "I love shutting you up."

"How…" Vala began, but was cut off by Daniel crashing his lips into hers. They were so wrapped up in each other; they didn't realize their new mission had begun.

**~ :) ~**

"Oh, come on, Muscles, something must have happened between me and Daniel."

Teal'c smiled and continued to blow out the candles.

"You know technically we have already changed the future and there would be no risk of a time paradox."

"Then why do you care?"

"Twenty years? Something must have happened. Did we have any children?" Teal'c controlled his emotions and was thankful his back was to her at that time. "Did we break up? Did…"

"No, you did not, Vala Mal Doran. That is all I can say." Teal'c replied with a smile and walked out of the door.

Vala thought for a second. "A child?" She smiled at the prospect of a little one who had her and Daniel's looks. She turned quickly and followed Teal'c down the hallway.

"You know Teal'c told me some very interesting things that I learned from the Asgard database." Daniel teased, knowing how badly Vala wanted to know about their time spent on board the Odyssey.

"Oh he did, did he?" Vala asked, looking from Daniel to Teal'c.

"Oh boy, let's see what were they, beggars can't be choosers. Better late than never, look before you leap."

"The best things in life are free." Mitchell interjected, looking at Daniel as he caught on to what Daniel was doing.

Daniel smiled.

"Let me guess, beauty is only skin deep." Vala said, catching on.

"Silence is golden." Daniel replied looking at Vala with a teasing light in his eyes.

Vala looked at him and smirked.

"Jack of all trades, master of none." Mitchell added.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained." Sam added.

"Life is too short." Vala replied, knowing she had heard it before.

Daniel looked at her questionably, believing he had heard it before too.

Teal'c, who had been listening to the banter, replied, "Good things come to those who wait."

"You know Teal'c, as much as it pains to not know. It must be killing you not being able to tell us." Sam replied eyeing Teal'c.

Teal'c turned and looked at his teammates. "Indeed," was all he said.

The Stargate engaged. Landry said over the speaker, "Good luck SG-1."

"Just an everyday mission to save the galaxy, sir." Mitchell said.

"Indeed." The entire team replied in unison.

General Landry smiled. "Godspeed."

They walked up the ramped towards the Stargate and knew Teal'c would never tell.

**~ :) ~**

When they returned to the base two days later, Daniel had discovered information vital to the crusade.

"The writing describes it as the Ark of Truth." He said during the briefing pointing to the writing coming through the projection.

"Ark of Truth?" Landry asked, leaning forward on the table.

"Yeah, um, it says the Ark of Truth was created by a group of ancients who wanted to destroy the Ori's power."

"What does it do?" Landry asked.

"We are not sure, sir, the writing doesn't say." Mitchell answered.

"Well, before we get our hopes up, we better find out what it does and fast."

"Sir?" Sam asked noticing the General's face.

"We just got word from some of our Tok'ra allies. Adria is building her army again. Now she has recruited some of the Tok'ra to her side."

Vala dropped her shoulders. She felt the world caving around her. She looked up to see Daniel looking at her with worried eyed. She gave him a slight smile and bowed her head again. Daniel took a deep breath and walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.

Landry looked at the rest of the team and motioned for them to leave. He cleared his throat and Daniel glanced at him. Landry motioned for Daniel to take Vala out of there. Daniel nodded and whispered in her ear. "Let's go, Vala."

Vala, stunned, nodded and stood up holding tightly to Daniel's arm. They walked out of the briefing room and went to Daniel's quarters.

Mitchell turned to his team.

"I hope she's going to be alright. I know this has got to be hard on her." Sam said looking through the door where they had gone.

"As long as she has Jackson she will be fine." Mitchell stated.

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.

"Give them the night for Vala to cope with the news then I want you to look for the ark. If this can stop the Ori followers and Adria, find it at all cost." Landry ordered standing and walking to his office.

"We won't let you down sir." Mitchell said.

Landry turned. "Don't let the galaxy down, Colonel."

"Yes, sir." Mitchell replied.

**~ :) ~**

Vala walked in a trance to Daniel's bed, and then collapsed.

Daniel watched as she dropped her head into her hands and began to cry. He walked over to Vala and knelt down before her.

"Vala, sweetheart, look at me." He said gently placing his hands on her knees.

Vala lowered her hands, but kept her eyes closed and head bowed. Daniel gently lifted her head to look at her face. He had grabbed a Kleenex before he walked to her. Now he took the Kleenex to her face and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Vala, I know this had to be hard on you."

"No you don't, Daniel. You don't know what I'm feeling. She is back, Daniel. She's back!" She stated opening her eyes to look at him. He was looking hurt and sympathetic. "I'm sorry, Daniel. I know you mean well."

Daniel's gazed softened deeply as he wiped more tears away. "Apology accepted," He said with a slight smile, which Vala returned slightly. "I just hate seeing you in pain."

She lifted her right hand and touched his cheek. "My Daniel, the gentleman" She said trying to lighten the mood.

"Your Daniel, loves you very much, and will do anything in his power to protect you." He said gently brushing her hair behind her ears.

"Why are you talking about yourself in third base?"

"Third person," He corrected. "And I was trying to make a point."

"Oh," She said her expression falling.

"Don't do that, Vala. You're shutting down on me again." He said sternly.

Vala looked at him. "I'm sorry. I just can't take this anymore. For one brief moment, there was peace in my life, Daniel. I was happy, for the first time in my life. I found family, friends, and most of all I found you." She smiled at the last bit, as did Daniel.

"And now?" Daniel asked with concern.

"Now, there is a woman out there, who is my daughter none of the less, who wants to destroy all of my happiness. I can't lose you or the rest of my family." She cried.

"Vala, we have been through this, I will never let anything or no one separate us or this family. You belong here with us. You belong here with me."

Vala smiled a genuine smile, one of Daniel's favorite expressions. His heart melted at the sight.

"I sure love you." Vala said, leaning forward placing her forehead on his.

"I sure love you." Daniel answered back.

They stayed that way for a while, until Daniel had to stand up.

"Come sit by me, darling." Vala invited, patting the seat beside her.

Daniel sighed. "Sweetheart, if I sit down there, I will never get up."

Vala sighed seductively. "Come on, darling. I don't want to be alone."

"You are never alone, Vala. Besides I have to get to work."

"Daniel, my dear Daniel," She said seductively, standing up and walking up next to him. "Darling, you can work tomorrow." She whispered kissing his ear.

Daniel's eyes closed. "Vala, this is not the time." He said nervously.

"When is a good time?" Vala asked, slowly trailing kisses down his neck.

Daniel shuddered. "Not now." He said weakly. Vala smiled, she was succeeding.

"Um, Daniel, I just want to thank you for being here for me." Vala said seriously, stepping around to face him.

Daniel saw her eyes were serious. He lifted his hands and placed them on each side of her face.

"You better not be messing with me." He whispered, leaning his head down.

Vala smiled and shook her head. "Never, darling, never."

Daniel smiled, and then he kissed her. They stood holding onto each other, their mouths roaming hungrily over each other. Daniel leaned down while still connected and picked Vala up. He carried her to the bed and slowly laid her down.

"Do you always have to get your way?" Daniel asked breaking contact.

Vala rubbed his arms and down his back to the end of his shirt. She smiled. "Of course, darling, it is so much better than losing."

Daniel glared at her playfully. "One of these days I'm going to win."

"But not today, my Daniel, not today." She replied pulling his head down to hers again.

Daniel didn't complain anymore that night, and Vala didn't think anymore about her problems.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Ark of Truth will be up as soon as I can. Until Next Time...**


	5. Ark of Truth Part One

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter as promised. I sort of lost my inspiration, but spending a few days watching SG-1 I got my inspriration back, finally! This will be broken up into a few parts, not sure how many yet, but I will try to make them short and to the point.**

**I thank all of you who have given reviews to this story, they have kept me going. Please keep them coming!**

**A little heads up, the next chapter will have a confrontation between Daniel and Tomin, and a little surprise for SG-1 and for you readers! Though I imagine some will probably guess what it is. (Kudos for those who guess right!)**

**Anyhoo, let's get the party started! Have fun!**

Daniel was sleeping in his bed when it came again. The Dream, the Same Dream of the Ark. He sat straight up after the dream had finished. Not wanting to disturb Vala, he slowly stood and quietly dressed. He walked over to Vala's side of the bed. He stood for a moment watching her sleep. Even asleep she still took his breath away. Her black, wavy hair was sprawled around her. She looked like an angel peacefully sleeping. He smiled as he bent down to gently kiss her head. She stirred slightly, but did not wake up. As stirred, a strand of hair fell on her face. Daniel gently moved her hair away from her face. Still leaning over her, Daniel whispered in her ear, "I love you, Vala Mal Doran, and I swear no one will take you away from me. I promise you." He gently kissed her again, before standing up and walking out the door.

Vala sat up as the door closed and wrapped her arms around her knees. She smiled at the devotion she heard. She stood up and put her green silk robe on and headed out the door to Daniel's office.

She found Daniel sitting at his desk doing research. She stood just inside the door and watched him. She found him sexy as his forehead crumbled in concentration. She smiled as she watched him.

"You left." She said.

Daniel looked up and smiled at her. She was breathtaking, standing in the door, with the light from the hallway illuminating her figure.

"Couldn't sleep" He replied.

"You could have waked me up. I would have helped you sleep." She replied walking into the room.

"I didn't want to disturb you." He said, leaning back in his chair as Vala came to him and sat in his lap.

"Darling, I wouldn't have minded." Vala said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know, but…" He was stopped when Vala kissed him.

He returned the kiss hungrily and wrapped his arms around her waist. They both pulled back to catch their breath.

"Tired yet darling" Vala asked with a hint of desire.

Daniel shook his head.

"Not a chance." He whispered, leaning forward to kiss her again.

"Daniel, do you think we should do this now and in the open?" Vala asked with a smile.

He pulled back and looked in her eyes. "I should get back to work."

Vala's shoulders slumped. Her eyes expressed sadness.

"Hey," Daniel whispered, touching her cheek tenderly. She looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I had the dream again."

Vala stepped back. "Again?"

Daniel nodded. "That's the reason I didn't want to wake you."

"I could help, Daniel."

"Vala…"

"Don't Vala me, Daniel. I've helped you before, at least let me stay to give you support." Vala asked, touching his face.

Daniel sighed, weakening. "Come on, let's get to work."

They worked the rest of the night.

It was scorching hot. Vala lay on a slap of fallen concrete. SG-1 had been in Dakara for days digging and searching for the ark of truth. Daniel and Teal'c have dug at least ten holes looking for this fabled ark, and Vala hoped they would find the ark soon. She needed a shower.

"Can you give me a hand here?" Daniel asked Teal'c.

"Oh thank God." Vala groaned. "Let this be it."

Daniel and Teal'c brought out the ark and Daniel began to dust it off.

"You really think this is it?" She asked Daniel.

"Well, it's covered in Ancient writing; the symbols are part of the oldest dialect I'm aware of. It says, 'Here lies the something, something of old'."

"Well, what is the something, Daniel?" Vala asked sitting up to look at him.

"Well, if I knew for sure I wouldn't have said the something…why am I answering her?" He asked Teal'c.

Vala's anger heated up. She couldn't take his sarcasm, not right now.

"Stop your yammering and open it." She said her patience wearing thin.

"We can't just open it."

"Why not?"

"Well if this is what I think it is, it's a very powerful piece of Ancient technology capable of making anyone who looks at believe…"

"The Ori are not gods." They said together, as Vala stood up.

"We already know that no harm done, open it." Vala said, her anger getting the better of her.

"I said as far as we know. There may be other things its capable of making you believe." Daniel said, his patience waning as well.

"Well maybe we are supposed to believe in other things too."

"That's beside the point. There's another reason we can't just open it."

"Look at my hands alright. They are raw and bleeding. I have broken every nail. We've been out here in the scorching heat for days. I haven't showered." Vala stated as her temper flared.

"None of us have." Daniel replied, attempting to calm her down.

"That is painfully obvious. Now according to you, this crusty old chest is our salvation from oppression at the hands of the Ori army, our best and maybe our only remaining chance that we have. We've dug how many holes in the ground? Help me out here muscles." Vala asked Teal'c.

"Many." Teal'c answered, silently enjoying the lover's banter.

"And the many years the Jaffa were here," Daniel, getting annoyed, threw his brush over his shoulder, and pressed his fingers to his forehead. _Why do I put up with her?_ He thought trying to block her ranting from his mind. Apparently she asked Teal'c a question, but cut him off before he could answer. _Definitely Vala._

"Blah, blah, blah, and here we are, and we may have found it, the ultimate weapon. Now could someone please explain to me why we can't confirm our blessed fortune by simply OPENING IT!" Vala said angrily.

"Because it's sealed shut!" Daniel yelled at her and looked at her. "It literally won't open." He attempted to open the chest to prove his point and then banged his fist on the top.

"Why didn't you say so?" Vala asked trying to remain calm.

"Well I was trying to but you wouldn't stop your yammering." He turned his head to see Vala reaching for a pick and hauling it over to the chest.

"Wait, no, no, no you can't do that. Like I said before, this is a piece of technology you could damage it." He said holding to pick and looking into her eyes.

"It's been buried for millions of years, Daniel." Vala replied looking into Daniel's eyes.

"Quiet!" Teal'c shouted at them.

They broke their contact and looked at Teal'c. "What?" They both replied and looked up when Teal'c did. Mitchell's voice came over the radio.

"Hey guys, we've got company."

Teal'c grabbed his gun and Daniel and Vala dropped the pick and did the same.

Vala looked at Daniel and fear crept into her eyes. Before Daniel went over to the ark, he walked over to Vala.

"Hey, are you alright?" He whispered.

Vala looked up at him. "I will be, Daniel. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier."

Daniel shrugged. "Don't worry about it. We've had a hard couple of days."

Vala smiled and looked up into his eyes. "We better get ready. I hear the soldiers coming."

Daniel's brow furrowed. "Yeah," before he turned to get ready for battle he caressed her cheek. "I love you, sweetheart." He whispered softly.

Vala smiled. "I love you too, darling."

Daniel looked as though he was going to say something else, but the fight came to them.

He frowned more and gave Vala a kiss on the cheek and went behind the ark. Vala smiled at the gesture and went to battle mode. She went over to Mitchell.

"What are you doing? We have to go that way."

"Yeah we know." Mitchell said.

"There's too many of them." Sam replied.

"There's no other way out of here." Vala stated.

"We know." Mitchell stated again.

Vala turned to Daniel. "How about now?" She asked pointing to the ark.

"Yeah, now works for me." Daniel replied putting down his gun and attempted to open the ark.

A voice came from the enemy lines, which caused Daniel to pause his work.

"Vala, it's Tomin. Throw down your weapons and surrender and I promise you will all be spared."

Vala looked at Daniel who had shown a hint of jealously. He looked at her, jealously showing once again. She gave him a smile of reassurance. He returned with a small forced smile as he turned his attention back to the ark.

She turned back to the scene before her. Mitchell had returned with his usual joking nature with Tomin.

"Vala, you have to trust me. Your position has been targeted from space. Comply now or you will be destroyed."

Vala turned her attention back to Daniel who was having difficulty opening the chest. She looked at Mitchell and hated the words coming from her mouth.

"I think we have to trust him."

Mitchell turned to Daniel. "Jackson?"

Daniel shook his head, and then looked up as Mitchell spoke again. He had inwardly cringed as Vala said those words, but he knew Tomin was trustworthy. He just couldn't stand him.

Vala thought for a second and inwardly cringed herself at the thought of Daniel and Tomin in the same atmosphere.

"What if we got them to open it?" She asked looking at Mitchell and then Daniel. "Well it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world would it?"

Mitchell thought for a split second and said. "Alright, invite them in."

Vala hesitated and glanced worriedly at Daniel. "You can come in." She stated as she stood up.

She wanted to stand beside Daniel to have his reassurance, but she wasn't sure how Tomin would accept the fact she had found someone. Her soul felt torn. She looked at Daniel. His eyes showed how much pain he felt at meeting Tomin for the first time, the man who had married Vala. Daniel's blood grew hot. He wanted Vala beside him. To cool him down, he didn't want to blow his top. Not yet.

Vala continued to watch Daniel as his feelings showed through his eyes. She gently touched Mitchell's arm and he nodded.

"We don't need him throwing punches." Mitchell replied in agreement.

Vala nodded and went to stand beside Daniel. She placed her hand on his arm for reassurance.

"It'll be fine. Don't blow your top just yet." She whispered in his ear. She saw him smile as he covered her hand with his own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Tomin walked through the rumble on the ground and into the area where SG-1 were.

He saw Vala with her hand on some stranger's arm lovingly and his temper began to simmer. She was his wife, nobody else's. She smiled at him, but he swore it was a friendly smile, nothing more. Hope died inside of him at the thought of her moving on without him.

"Hello, how have you been?" Vala asked, trying to lighten the mood. She felt Daniel's arm tense at her words.

He took a step forward to her, deciding whether or not to take her from the stranger, but instead he stopped within a few feet of her and smiled back.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well what ya know we are on the same page. You took the words out of my mouth." Mitchell interjected, knowing Daniel's temper.

Tomin frowned at Mitchell's answer.

"How did you know we were here?" Vala asked, still trying to keep Daniel calm.

"The power of the Ori need not be questioned." A prior answered instead of Tomin.

He came into view as Tomin and the rest of the soldiers bowed in respect.

"Oh here we go." Mitchell whispered.

"Tell me what is this artifact you have found?" The prior asked eyeing Vala and Daniel then at the ark.

"Hang on a second, shouldn't you know that already?" Tomin looked at Mitchell anger building up in him. "Your logic." Mitchell replied to Tomin.

"No wait, wait, no need to be difficult here." Daniel replied, still holding Vala's hand. "You want to know what's this is. I'll tell you. Inside this ark, is the secret to destroying the armies of the Ori. I think the last thing you would want to do is to open it." Daniel said to the prior.

"You think I fear the contents." The prior said mockingly.

"That's what I'm saying you really should." Daniel replied truthfully.

"Open it." The prior commanded.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Daniel asked.

"I don't think he did." Vala replied in his ear.

Daniel smiled at her and Tomin watched as she blushed at the smile.

"Open it!" The prior commanded again.

"It's sealed shut." One of the soldiers said to the prior.

The prior looked at Tomin, who nodded and held up his staff.

"Wait, No!" Daniel said, blocking Vala with his body as the blast shattered the lid of the ark.

He stood straight and checked Vala to see if she was alright before looking at the ark.

Tomin was hesitant as he walked up to look into the ark. He reached down and pulled out thousands of year old paper and crumbled it in his hands. He glared at Daniel, who still held Vala protectively. Tomin gave a half cocked smile as the paper fell apart in his hands.

"Okay not what I was expecting." Daniel whispered.

"Fool hardy are those who do not follow the path." The prior said.

"Anyone wanna bet what he'll say next." Mitchell said to the team.

"Kill them." The prior said turning away.

"Could have made money on that one." Mitchell whispered.

Daniel glared at Mitchell. Vala looked at Tomin, whose demeanor had changed with the words from the prior.

"Prior, I gave them my word. If they surrender peacefully they would be spared."

"Your word." The prior stated.

Vala looked at Daniel, who was watching the banter between Tomin and the prior. She touched his arm once again and he looked down. She had questions in her eyes. Daniel, not wanting to answer her right now, gave a smile and placed his arm around her waist to hug her for reassurance for only a second, and then let her go. He turned his attention back to Tomin.

"Tomin, I grow tired of your questioning. Kill them now or you shall burn in the fires of eternal torment."

Tomin hesitated, but turned around. He pointed his staff at Daniel. His anger boiled at Vala's defense of Daniel. Her eyes filled with fear at the thought of losing Daniel.

"Don't do it." She started, tears forming in her voice as she stepped in front of Daniel. "He can't hurt you Tomin. We trusted you. Trust me now."

"Fire your weapon!" The prior commanded.

"You think he's testing you." Mitchell stated.

"But really he's forcing you to do it, because for reason beyond his comprehension, he's completely powerless." Daniel stated, stepping from behind Vala.

"Kill them!" The prior commanded again.

Tomin looked at Vala. Tears had filled her eyes, and he watched as her hand grasped Daniel's. Tomin lowered his weapon.

"Kill them! Kill them now! I command you!" The prior threw down his staff and snatched the staff weapon from Tomin and pointed it at Daniel.

Mitchell elbowed a soldier in his face and grabbed his staff and fired at the prior. Vala had grabbed Daniel to block him from the blast. The prior landed on the rubble behind him, dead.

"Hold! Do not fire!" Tomin yelled at his troops. He walked over to examine the body. He looked over to Mitchell. "How?" He asked stunned.

"Here I'll show you." Sam said, speaking for the first time. She knelt down and picked up a device from her bag. "We used this device. It temporarily neutralizes their abilities."

Tomin gazed at the body of the prior and felt relief sweep over him. He looked over to Vala who had wrapped her arms around Daniel's neck for a congratulatory hug. His heart dropped at the look of love in her eyes as she gazed at Daniel. He dropped his head and sighed before looking at Mitchell.

"We surrender to you." He replied softly, his heart being torn in two. He felt eyes on him and turned to see Vala looking at him with a smile. His heart skipped a beat at her smile. Hope loomed at the thought that he could win her back. He could, if she gave him a chance.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think! Remember I would like for you to send your thoughts for the next chapter. I'll be anxiously awaiting your inputs! Until Next Time...**


	6. Ark of Truth Part Two

**Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter as promised. The little surprise is mentioned in here. I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

**Anyhoo, I want to thank those of you who have sent in your reviews. They kept me going and were very pleasant to read. Thank you!**

**Enjoy this chapter, the next one will be up soon!**

Tomin stood still as Daniel's words played over and over in his mind.

"The Ori are dead." He said, although to him it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Yes," Daniel replied.

The conversation continued on. Tomin asked why were they there and why did they believe what they had found was a weapon. Vala answered and told him that Daniel had dreamed it. Or he had visions. She didn't quite specify. After the conversation had ended, the three of them sat in an uneasy silence. Vala wasn't sure what to say. She still felt torn. She cared for Tomin. He took care of her when no one else would have. He loved her. He was a good, kind, gentle man. So she did love him, but not in the same way he did. She wanted to tell him that, but at the same time she wasn't sure about Daniel. Daniel had also believed in her when no one else did. He cared for her deeply. He would do anything for her. He would brave fires in order to keep her safe. The same could not be said for Tomin. Sure he rescued her from the over zealot boss man for the underground, but now she was sure he would throw her into the fires if he could. Daniel wouldn't allow that. She knew Daniel. He loved her, and she loved him. She loved him as much as any woman could love a man, perhaps even more. She smiled inwardly at the thought of Daniel saving her from fires. He tried once, and she knew he would try again and again. That was how deep his love for her was. Vala knew she would do the same for him. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him. When he was captured by Adria, her whole life had been turned upside down. She didn't know how she was going to survive losing him. She didn't feel that way towards Tomin. She left him. She left him for Daniel. Daniel, the kind, sexy, smart, gentle archaeologist was the only man for her. He understood her in ways no one else could. Not even her new family understood her, the way Daniel did.

"I would like to speak with you alone." Tomin said quietly to Daniel.

Daniel looked at Vala, and she was sure he saw how pale her face had turned. She stood up and walked over to Daniel, gently placed her hand on his face and smiled an unsure smile. He smiled back and gently squeezed her other hand.

Tomin frowned at the sight. How could his wife carry on like that, and in front of him no less! A dark voice deep in his mind said, "She should burn for adultery." "No! I will not listen!" Tomin thought inwardly. "She should. She betrayed you. She broke the vows you made. She should pay for her actions." "No! She has only been led astray by this man. He should be the one to pay! Not my wife." "As you wish, he will pay soon."

Vala turned Tomin and gave him a tender smile before exiting the room.

Daniel sat on the desk waiting for whatever Tomin had to say to him.

Tomin's frown deepened as he studied the man sitting before him.

"What do you have?" He asked Daniel, his voice tight.

"Excuse me." Daniel asked, confused.

"What do you have that I do not?" Tomin asked again.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Vala," Tomin stated angrily. "What is it about you that she does not see in me?"

Daniel tried to remain calm. He didn't want to blow his top off to the man who could be useful. "I don't know. You should really ask Vala."

"I'm asking you. You must have done something to win her affection. What did you do?"

"I don't know."

"How could you not know? You stole her away from me. I would like to know how."

"Why?" Daniel asked, his temper slowly coming to a boil.

"Because I would just like to know how to win her back." Tomin answered, sternly.

"She's with me, because she wants to be. If she wanted to be with you she would have stayed with you." Daniel replied, his voice displaying a slight annoyance.

"You're wrong. I saw you grab her when you were beamed away that night on board ship. You stole her."

"I saved her!" Daniel stated, standing up to face Tomin. "That prior would have killed Vala. I saved her before he could touch her."

"He would not have touched her." Tomin stated. "She is the mother of the Orici. She would have been protected. He was trying to save her from you."

Daniel was silent. Tomin was right. Vala was the mother of the Orici. The prior would not have killed her, but Vala didn't say anything. He flashed back to Vala's words when he grabbed her after she had been hit. "Leave me, grab her." He couldn't have done that. He even said so. "Oh yeah, right like that's going to happen."

He thought back to those days. He was right too. If Vala had wanted to really stay. She would have said so. She had plenty of chances to leave. She could have left with Tomin when she had seen him that day all those months ago, but she didn't. She stayed to find him. When she found him, she was never far away from him. It was as if she had been terrified to lose him.

He looked at Tomin. She didn't have the dedication with Tomin as she did with him.

"You're right. I should have left her with you, but at the time I thought I was saving her. I know how you feel Tomin. I really do."

"How could you possibly know how I feel? You have Vala."

"True, but let me tell you something. Ten years ago I had a wife. Her name was Sha're. A little over a year had gone by when she was taken from me by a race we call the Goa'uld. She became one of them." Daniel paused with remembrance.

Tomin's heart sank at the words. Daniel continued.

"I spent the better part of two years looking for her, and finally I did."

"What happened?"

"She tried to kill me. If it hadn't been for Teal'c, I would not be here. He saved both me and my wife."

"Where is she now?" Tomin asked, already suspecting the answer.

"She's gone. I'd never felt such pain in my life. I feared any other form of commitment. I was afraid of losing anyone I got close too." Daniel paused, slowly a smile formed on his lips. "Then Vala entered my life, or you could say she forced her way into my life. I tried for months to hold her at bay, but I just couldn't. She had found her way into my heart. She taught me how to love again, Tomin. I have never felt more love for anyone in life, not even for Sha're. I would do anything for Vala. I would give up my life for hers. She is the most precious thing in my life. No amount of gold, trinkets, or knowledge is going to change that. It's true what you said earlier. I grabbed her, but I did so because I couldn't bear the thought of losing her. I lost her once before. I thought she was dead, and it tore my heart in two. When I realized she could still be alive, I searched for her in any spare time I was allowed. When I finally found her, she was married to you. I never told Vala this, but when I found out she married to you, that night I collapsed on the floor of my room. It like my life was leaving me. She had become such a big part of my life and the thought of her with someone else, no matter why she did it, just ripped my soul in two. I can understand why you want her back. She is special, in every way, but I want you to know something, Tomin. If you're thinking I'm going to just hand her over to you without her consent. You've got another think coming, because I will fight until my dying breath to keep her, Tomin. I love her, and I will fight for her if I have to. I'm not much of a fighter, but when it comes to Vala, I will fight until I die." Daniel finished, glaring into Tomin's eyes.

Tomin had thought of himself as a proud and good warrior, but looking into the archaeologist's eyes just now, he knew he didn't have a chance at winning Vala back.

Without another word, Tomin nodded, and Daniel left the room. He froze when he saw Vala standing next to the wall with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. The door had closed so Tomin didn't see Vala standing there glaring at Daniel.

Daniel thought he was in for it, but instead Vala smiled and leaped into his arms. Daniel's arms encircled her automatically and he held her tight.

She whispered in his ear. "You should have told me."

Daniel sighed. "I didn't know how."

She pulled back to look into his gorgeous blue eyes. "Well you just did."

She pulled his head towards her and gently placed her lips on his.

After the quick kiss, Vala pulled back and a teasing light came into her eyes.

"You know, darling, you really can't fight. I mean, if I can beat you up, anybody can."

"I had to say something, and you didn't beat me up." Daniel said playfully glaring at her.

"Oh darling, you know I did. I whipped the floor with you."

"The expression is wiped the floor, and only because I let you." He replied as they walked down the hall.

"Oh, well then how about a rematch." Vala asked coyly.

"You can't be serious." Daniel said.

"Cold serious," Vala replied with a smile.

"Dead serious, Vala," Daniel corrected.

"Great, so after we find the ark, we will have that rematch."

Daniel stopped when he realized what he had walked into. He glared at Vala, who was grinning widely.

"You tricked me."

"You love me."

"I've been telling you that, but that's beside the point."

"No it isn't. You love me despite my trickery and what not." Vala replied seriously.

"Yes I do, and I always will." Daniel replied, gently caressing her face.

"Did you mean what you said to Tomin?" Vala asked, hoping for the right answer.

Daniel smiled. "Every word, Vala, I meant every word."

* * *

><p>Adria looked out her window. She had been on the ship for months now, and she was getting restless. She caressed her stomach, and smiled at her achievement. Her doors opened and a prior walked in the room.<p>

"Orici," He said as he bowed.

She turned and acknowledged her prior.

"Tomin and his men have been captured and one of our own has been killed."

She frowned. "How did he die?" She asked.

"The unbelievers killed him."

"I see. Well, we'll just have to be extra cautious won't we?"

"Yes, Orici, are you feeling alright?"

"I am fine. Everything is going according to plan. When he gets here, bring him to me, Prior."

"Yes, Orici," He said as he bowed and left the room.

Adria turned back to the window. She smiled as she placed her hand once again on her stomach. She bowed her head to look at her growing stomach.

"When you are born, you will be the greatest force in the world. You will have the power of the Ori and the knowledge of the Tok'ra." Adria sighed at the thought of gaining so much power and at the prospect of being a mother. "I promise you, I will be a better mother than mine was to me." She said sadly.

**Hope you enjoyed reading it! I enjoyed writing it! Remember to send in reviews, I love reading them! Until Next Time...**


	7. Ark of Truth Part Three

**Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! Oh, there is a poll on my page. Please check it out.**

**Thanks to all of you who have sent in your reviews. TheVirginReckless: I hope this chapter satisfies. Thanks for your pointers!**

**Anyhoo, please read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Daniel sat in his quarters contemplating the mission at hand, and Vala. They were on board the Odyssey in the Ori galaxy. Their mission was to find the ark; Daniel had been given a different set of clothes in order to blend in with the people Tomin was leading them to.<p>

Tomin, Daniel's heart stiffened at the thought of him. He knew Tomin was a kind and generous man, but still something didn't feel right. He couldn't place it, but something about Tomin was off. He hoped Vala sensed it. Daniel closed his eyes and took off his glasses. He opened them to find he wasn't alone in the room. A dark figure was standing in the shadows of his quarters. He stood up and put his glasses on to see the figure better. Then the figure jumped on Daniel causing him to land back on the bed. Daniel looked up into the figure's face and let out an aggravated sigh.

"Vala, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for our rematch, darling. What are you doing?" She replied, with a purr in her voice.

"Waiting for you to get off of me," he replied.

"Aw darling, now what kind of fun is that if I just get off of you?"

"It's not. We don't have time for this, Vala."

Vala sighed and moved off of Daniel. She sat next to him as his sat up.

"Why are you in my room?" He asked, straightening his glasses.

"I don't know, I suddenly had a scary thought and I wanted to see you." Vala said in a serious tone.

"What thought?"

Vala bowed her head, which was what she usually did when she was serious. She kept her eyes down as she said the next words. "That I lost you, and what if we didn't complete our mission."

"Hey," Daniel said, turning her face to his. "How many times have I told you? You are not going to lose me, and we are not going to fail."

"How can you be sure, Daniel? Adria is powerful and dangerous. She could…"

"I know, Vala." Daniel interrupted. "You don't need to worry so much. Nothing is going to change how I feel about you, and Adria will have to kill me before I stop looking for the ark."

"That's just it, Daniel." Vala said, standing up. "What if you died? I know your feelings for me won't change, but what if you died?" She said turning to face him. "I can't lose you, Daniel. You are my best friend. Until you, I never had a best friend. I only had acquaintances. You filled a hole in me, Daniel. If I lost you, I don't know what I would do. I would be incomplete again, and I don't ever want to feel that way again." She finished watching him carefully.

Daniel stood up and walked over to her, placing his arms in his pockets.

"You're my best friend too." He said, and that was enough. Vala threw her arms around him and held onto him tight. Daniel wrapped his arms around her and did the same.

When they pulled apart they changed clothes for the arrival at the planet. They beamed down with a Tomin and went into a small bar like building.

Daniel and Vala sat down at a table while Tomin went to make contact with a person who was part of the underground.

Tomin returned a few moments later and introduced them to the man.

"Daniel Jackson and Vala, my wife," Tomin said.

Vala choked at the words and glanced at Daniel, who had narrowed his eyes. She looked at Tomin. "What?"

"We are still married." Tomin said, looking at Daniel with a sneer.

"We'll talk about that later." Vala said, hoping the massive levels of testosterone would dwindle down.

Tomin's shoulders dropped and his heart plummeted down in his chest at her words.

Attentions went back to the conversation with the informant and in the end they were able to convince him of their story.

After gathering the information, Daniel and Vala went to change their clothes, while Tomin went to the mess hall.

He was sitting alone when Teal'c showed up and sat across from him. Teal'c began to speak about the atrocities, committed by Tomin and by himself when he served the Goa'uld. He told Tomin there was nothing to be done about the guilt he felt. Tomin began to understand the Jaffa and trust him at his words. Tomin felt a matter needed to be discussed with Teal'c while they were alone.

"Dr. Jackson told me about his wife, and the part you played in her death. Is it true?"

Teal'c's eyes filled with sadness at the memory. "Yes it is true."

"How…"

"Did she die? I killed her with a staff weapon, and I killed her by taking her away from Daniel Jackson."

"What do you mean?" Tomin asked.

"My role as First Prime was to select hosts for the Goa'uld. I chose Daniel Jackson's wife. I regret that decision every day, and I hope I make it up to him. I would protect Daniel Jackson with my life as I would Vala Mal Doran."

"I would never hurt her." Tomin said, hurt by the accentuation.

"You would hurt him." Teal'c said sternly.

"She's my wife, not his, Teal'c."

"If you love her would you not want her to be happy?"

"Yes, but I want her to be happy with me."

"She is happy, Tomin, and so is Daniel Jackson. When his wife died, he was dead. When Vala Mal Doran came, he was alive again. I have seen them together, Tomin. They love each other more than anyone I have seen. She cares for you, as she cares for her friends, but her heart belongs to Daniel Jackson." Teal'c finished, stood and walked out of the mess hall.

Tomin sat at his table and thought about Teal'c's words. He wanted Vala to be happy, but with him. He had seen them together and he knew how much she loved Daniel. Perhaps it was best to let her go, and allow her to be with her love. He just wasn't sure if he could.

* * *

><p>Vala's eyes were swollen from crying from where she had cried all night. Upon Daniel's request, she had slept in her cabin. He said he needed to work and he didn't want to wake her in the middle of the night. She knew that wasn't true. He was still uncomfortable with Tomin around. He just wouldn't say anything.<p>

Vala wished the whole ordeal was over and she and Daniel could get on with their lives. She just wanted to be with Daniel and no one else. It was difficult for Daniel, she knew, to be around Tomin.

She turned from the window and sat down in a chair. She lifted a book from a table and opened it up. She smiled at the inscription.

_'To Vala,_

_For proving me right, and loving me for all my faults._

_Love,_

_Daniel'_

She sat and continued to read the book he had given her about pirates and thieves, her kind.

She was about three quarters into the book when a flash occurred in her mind. Vala jerked and dropped the book. The vision came stronger and Vala grabbed her head when a pain shot through her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she let out a scream before collapsing.

Daniel had been just a few feet from her door when he heard her scream. He ran to her door and opened it. His heart clenched in fear as he saw her lying on the floor unconscious.

"Vala" Daniel said as he ran to her side and lifted her head.

She moaned, but did not open her eyes. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned to see who it was.

"Daniel Jackson" Teal'c said as he walked over to his friends.

"Help me get her to the infirmary." Daniel said as he lifted Vala into his arms, and headed for the infirmary.

* * *

><p>"Well done, Orici." The Prior said with a smile.<p>

Adria smiled back as she walked to a chair and sat down.

"Now we can continue. Bring him in." Adria said to the Prior.

"Yes, Orici." He replied as he bowed and walked out the door.

Adria placed her hands on her stomach as she felt a kick.

"Any day now, little one," She said with surprising tenderness.

Her doors opened and she saw him standing in the door, frowning between two guards and the Prior.

"It would have been easier to come yourself." He replied as he entered the room.

"Come now, surely you wanted to be present at the birth of your child." Adria replied, standing up as he walked closer.

"I would if I hadn't been kidnapped!" He exclaimed in anger.

"We did not kidnap you. If you recall, you came to me requesting my presence. It was you after all, who got me in this condition. I thought it was only fitting that you know exactly what our child is going to be capable of, Ba'al."

Ba'al smiled at her words and bowed in agreement.

"Tell me, Adria, my sweet."

"Have a seat, dear."

He sat down as Adria began telling him everything.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up as soon as I can. The Ark of Truth is going to take longer than originally thought. Please bear with me.**

**Until Next Time...**


	8. Ark of Truth Part Four

**Hey Guys! Sorry it took awhile to get this one up. I was busy this week, and now I have time to write. Finally!**

**Anyhoo, enough about me. Get to reading this new chapter in Twists.**

**Have fun! Remember to let me know what you think of it.**

Daniel sat beside Vala, still unconscious. He bowed his head hoping she would wake up soon. She had been unconscious for three days, and he was scared. He heard someone behind him, but did not turn.

"How is she?" Tomin asked, standing on the other side of Vala.

"Same," Daniel replied. He was too weak from worry to fight.

"Dr. Jackson, I want you to know, I love Vala. She was the only person who saw the real me on Ver Isca. I would do anything for her, and if that means letting her go, I will."

Daniel nodded in understanding and placed his hand on Vala's still one.

Tomin knew it was best to leave him alone. He nodded and, with a glance to Vala, he turned and walked out the room.

He was halfway to his quarters when he ran into someone, knocking her down.

"I am sorry." He said bending over to help her up.

"No, that's alright, if I would pay attention to where I was going I wouldn't have ended up on the floor." She said checking to see she had everything.

"Are you alright?" Tomin asked, wondering what her name was, as he studied her. She had blonde hair, which was pulled back into a bun. Her eyes were a deep green hue, and she was wearing glasses, but Tomin noticed they complimented her. Her face was oval shaped, and her lips were dainty, but full. She was a little shorter than him; he guessed they called that petite.

She picked up on it. "Lieutenant Melissa Heart," She said, extending her hand.

"Tomin," He answered repeating the gesture.

"No last name?" She asked, shaking his hand.

He shook his head.

"You're the man who is helping search for the ark, Vala's ex-husband." She said, remembering.

Tomin's heart dropped again at the sound of ex, but he answered with a nod.

"I know how you feel. When my husband divorced me, it took me months to get over it."

"Divorce," Tomin asked.

"Oh, it means separation, legal separation."

Tomin nodded. He knew what that was.

"How is she doing, Vala?" Melissa asked.

"She hasn't woken up."

"I'm sorry. Dr. Jackson must be at his wits end."

Tomin nodded. "He loves her."

"I know. He would do anything for her, and to top it off they act as though they are already married."

"How," He asked.

"Well, they bicker constantly, kind of like flirting. They are never too far away from the other. It's kind of creepy, but romantic."

Tomin was silent. He noticed the latter half, but he didn't notice the bickering.

"Hey, are you alright?" Melissa asked, worriedly.

"I am fine."

"I'm sorry. My friends say I'm a bit of a chatterbox. Let me know if I'm talking too much."

"You're fine."

"Would you like to go get some dinner?" She asked, hoping she wasn't being to forward.

Tomin looked behind him and then looked at her. "Alright," He answered with a smile.

"Great," She replied with a smile.

They turned down the hall to the dining area, both talking along the way.

* * *

><p>Vala was dreaming. She was in a room and Adria was on a bed. Standing next to Adria was Ba'al. He was holding her hand. She was in pain. Vala stepped closer and noticed Adria was giving birth.<p>

"No," Vala whispered.

Adria looked at her and smiled. "You're going to be a grandmother, and don't worry. I'm going to be a better mother, than you were to me. I'm going to be there for her, mother."

"No! No!" Vala screamed as the world around her went black.

"Vala, Vala, come on sweetheart." She heard his voice in the darkness.

"Daniel, Daniel, where are you?" She cried in the darkness.

"I'm right beside you. Come on Vala open your eyes." His voice was pleading.

Daniel watched as Vala slowly opened her eyes. He smiled as she opened them completely and looked at him.

"Daniel," She whispered, raising her hand to touch his face.

"It's me. I'm right here." He whispered back.

"Oh, Daniel, hold me. Hold me, Daniel." She cried as she sat up and threw her arms around him.

Daniel did as she requested and held on tight to her. He thought he almost lost her again, and it tore his heart in two. Now she was here, and she was safe, but he knew something else was wrong.

He pulled back. "What happened, Vala?"

Vala looked down, tears beginning to pour down her face. "Adria is pregnant."

Daniel did a take back. "What?"

"She's pregnant, Daniel, and Ba'al is the father. She told me I wasn't a good mother. She thinks I don't care about her, Daniel." She cried, tears falling faster down her cheeks.

Daniel held her, shock registering on his face. He knew he had to comfort her, but this new news had to be told to the rest of the team.

"You are a good mother, Vala." He started pulling back, and gently wiping her tears away. "When she was having surgery, you were worried like any mother would have been, remember." He asked looking into her eyes. "When I found you on the ship, you wanted to bring her along. You protected her. I don't think that's the quality of a bad mother. You love her, Vala."

Vala looked into his blue eyes and saw truth, she smiled a tearful smile. "I do, Daniel, I do love her. She's my daughter."

"I know." He said pulling her into his arms again.

They sat there for few minutes and afterwards, Daniel called the rest of the team to the room and told them the news.

"You've got to be kidding me! Ba'al is going to be a father!" Mitchell ranted at the news.

Vala nodded.

"How is that even possible? I thought he was in the Milky Way galaxy, and Adria was here in the Ori galaxy." Sam said looking at the rest of the team.

"I don't know, Sam. He probably came back with her." Daniel said, sitting beside Vala.

"Where ever he is, this can't be good." Mitchell said, crossing his arms.

"It's not." A strange voice came from the other side of the room.

They turned to see a woman in white with brown hair pulled halfway up with the rest waving down her back.

"Morgan Le Fay," Daniel whispered, standing up.

"Hello, Dr. Jackson, Vala," She replied as she came further into view.

"What are you doing here?" Vala asked.

"I'm here to help." She answered.

"Help, I thought your highest law is to not interfere." Mitchell said, narrowing his eyes.

"It is, but with circumstances being what they are. I have been instructed to inform you of what the child will be like."

"Why?" Daniel asked, narrowing his eyes as well.

"Oma was right." Morgan said.

"Right about what," Daniel asked.

"About you two, if I didn't know any better, I would say you two were twins." She said looking carefully at the two men standing exactly the same way.

Mitchell and Daniel looked at each other for a second, and Vala and Sam stifled a laugh.

"What about the child?" Daniel asked, trying to get off the subject.

Morgan looked at him and frowned. "The child will be dangerous. Do you remember the harsesis, Shifu?" She asked, looking closely at Daniel.

Daniel's eyes went dark with bad memories. "Yes," He said in a strangled voice. Vala looked at him with a worried look and with questions.

"This child will be even more powerful than him. She will have the powers of the Ori, the knowledge of the Tok'ra and the Goa'uld."

"That's bad." Mitchell said.

"Yes, that is why the others sent me. I am here to tell you, you must stop the birth of this child. If she is allowed to be born, Adria, Ba'al, and this child could destroy our world and yours."

"Wait a minute; you want us to stop this birth, because it would benefit you." Vala asked, pointing to Morgan.

"It would benefit you all. Believe me, I am telling you the truth. If this child is born, she could destroy everything we have established and more."

"What about the ark?" Sam asked.

"The ark will only help you win the Priors over. I can lead some of you to the ark, but the rest of you must stop Adria from having the child." Morgan said passionately.

"How do we know to trust you?" Daniel asked.

"Dr. Jackson, I would not have come if you did not need my help, and at the risk of breaking our laws, proves I am telling you the truth. You must believe me."

Daniel looked at her for a second and realized she was telling the truth.

"Okay, which of us needs to go with you?" He asked Morgan.

Morgan smiled at Daniel's acceptance.

"Dr. Jackson, it would be best to find the ark, but you will need to go stop Adria."

"Why, no one else can read ancient like he can?" Mitchell said.

"I will be there to help you." Morgan said, with a smile. "Dr. Jackson will need to go with Vala to stop Adria."

"Why does Vala have to go?" Daniel said, defensively.

"It is okay, Daniel." Vala said, touching his arm.

Morgan watched as his tension eased at her touch. She smiled at his protectiveness.

"It would be best if Vala goes. Adria needs her mother right now, and if Vala is there, Adria defenses would be weakened. Tomin will be accompanying you as well as Melissa Heart."

"Who," Everyone said together.

"She is the new lieutenant onboard. She is rather close to Tomin and she will be his protector during this mission. Teal'c should accompany you as well."

"Wait, whoa, whoa wait a minute, why should they get Teal'c?" Mitchell said.

"Teal'c will make sure they complete their mission. You forget, colonel, I will be there to protect you."

"And so will I," Another voice came from the room.

"Oma," Daniel said, and then he saw a young boy standing next to her. "Shifu," he said with remembrance.

"Hello, stepfather," Shifu said with a smile at Daniel.

Vala looked at the young boy and then looked at Daniel.

The rest of the team stared at the two new members in the room.

"Shifu," Vala asked Daniel.

"Sha're was my mother." Shifu said walking towards them.

Vala nodded with memory at the name of Daniel's wife.

"You must be Vala." Shifu said with a friendly smile.

"Yes," She answered, still unsure of what she should be saying.

"Don't worry; I am here to help you." Shifu stated to Vala.

"Why," Daniel asked his voice tight.

"I want to help you, like you helped me. Please, stepfather, allow me to help."

Daniel looked at his stepson, and thought of Sha're. Shifu looked like her, especially around the eyes. Sha're would often look at him with those eyes when she needed him or requested something from him. He looked down at Vala. Vala nodded to him with her acceptance.

"Alright, I accept your help." He said, his gaze never wavering from Vala's.

Shifu smiled at his stepfather's new love. _Mother would be pleased._ He thought to himself.

Oma watched the three and smiled. Shifu was still a boy, and was still learning, but this mission, Oma knew, would be his ultimate test.

She turned back to Morgan, and together they began to lay down the plan to find the ark and stop the birth of Adria's child.

All of it depended on the skills and mindsets of three individuals. If these three do not succeed, the plan will fall and everyone would be doomed, in both galaxies.

**Please Review! I love reading them! For those reading Girls Plan, a new chapter will be up soon! By the way, Ark of Truth will take longer than I originally planned, but it's just so much to write about. Let me know what you think.**

**Until Next Time...**


	9. Ark of Truth Part Five

**Hey Guys! I apologize immensely for not getting this up sooner. I hope you didn't give up on the story. I had a little difficulty of where exactly I wanted to go with this story, which took forever. Sorry again! I hope you will enjoy this chapter, and I am currently working on a new chapter will probably be up tonight or tomorrow.**

**Anyhoo, enough with me babbling on, I will let you get to reading. Oh by the way, if you notice a little contradiction, I did it on purpose so kudos to you if you notice it. If not no biggie.**

**Remember please review.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

><p>Daniel looked at Vala as they crossed over the horizon to the other side. He knew she was worried about the mission. This was hard on her, knowing she was going to be a grandmother and that the child was going to be dangerous if it reaches maturity.<p>

He looked behind them to see Tomin conversing with the Lieutenant, at least Tomin found someone new. Daniel grinned, although it didn't last long.

Shifu walked in front of them. He sensed the tension illuminating from Vala, and the worry in Daniel. His mother had told him, how she had picked Vala in the first place. He smiled at her story. She wasn't supposed to interfere with the lower planes, but she had convinced them how Daniel needed a little push. Sha're told him, that he didn't need to tell Daniel and Vala the truth behind their meeting, but if he saw a purpose or a true reason to tell them. Shifu smiled.

Tomin conversed with Melissa. He found her company enjoyable and her voice soothing. He looked forward and saw Vala leaning on Daniel for support. He realized his heart didn't clench anymore at the sight. He looked down at Melissa and realized he felt lighter with her around and happier despite the impending mission ahead of them.

Teal'c walked behind them. His ears were focused and alert and his eyes were roaming everywhere. He felt protective. He knew this planet was the one Adria was destined to deliver her child. He had mixed feelings about killing an innocent child, no matter who the parents were.

Vala walked on leaning on Daniel. He had been her strength since the beginning of the entire ordeal. She knew she could count on him when her strength and courage failed her.

Shifu stopped and turned to them.

"We should stop here for the night. It will be dark soon and you need your rest for the trial ahead."

Daniel nodded as he pulled Vala closer.

"I will take first watch." Teal'c said.

"There is really no need, Teal'c. I don't sleep." Shifu said with a smile.

"You are now human are you not?"

"Well yes, but I am still an Ancient."

Before Teal'c could say anything else, Daniel spoke.

"You better listen to him, Shifu. Teal'c won't give up until he wins."

"As you wish stepfather," Shifu replied to Daniel and smiled at Teal'c.

"I'll take the second watch." Tomin said, with a nod to Teal'c.

Teal'c returned the nod.

Daniel helped Vala, who had been quiet since the journey began, unpack her things.

"You know you haven't said a single word since we left Mitchell and the others. Are you okay?" Daniel asked when they were out of ear shot of the others.

Vala looked at him. "I'm not sure, Daniel."

Daniel moved next to her and helped her sit down.

"Talk to me, Vala."

Vala remained silent. She had a lot of things roaming in her mind, but now when she had the opportunity to say them out loud, they disappeared.

"Vala," Daniel said again, sounding more worried.

"It's hard to explain." Vala said in a whisper.

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

Vala shook her head. "It's really nothing, Daniel."

"Vala, for as long as I have known you, you are never quiet about anything, and when you are it means there is something on your mind. Now what is it?" He asked calmly.

Vala paused again before saying anything. "I keep thinking about Adria."

Daniel nodded.

"I keep thinking if only I had gone with her when I had the chance then maybe I could have reached her."

"Vala, there is nothing you could have done, and if you had gone with her, you wouldn't be here now with me." Daniel said with a smile.

"That's true, and I wouldn't know you love me." Vala said, touching his face and smiling a sad smile.

"I believe you would." Daniel whispered back.

"How would I know, Daniel?"

"Because, I would never give up searching until I found you." He replied placing his forehead on hers.

"Really," Vala asked, leaning into him.

"Really," He replied, closing the small distance between them for a warm gentle kiss.

Vala wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. They had chosen a place to rest far enough away from the rest of the team, but within earshot.

As the passion grew between them, Daniel pulled back.

"Wait, Vala,"

Vala opened her eyes and stared at him.

"What's wrong, Daniel?"

Daniel took a deep breath. "As much as I would love to make love to you right now, we are still within earshot of the others, and I don't think they would want to hear us."

"Daniel, we haven't been together since we decided on the mission, and that was three days ago. I don't know about you, but this could be the last chance we make love for a while. I don't want my possible last night to be us holding hands. I want to be with you, Daniel. No matter who hears, and haven't you always told me it doesn't matter what they think as long as we are together."

Daniel let out a small groan at Vala's words. He had known she would do something for his resistance to fail. Lately all his resistance added up to a metal casing attacked by replicators. Another reason was Vala was right. This could be their last night together for a while, and he wanted exactly what she wanted, to spend the night in each other's arms, making love.

With a look towards the rest of the party, Daniel stood up and pulled Vala up with him. With a curt nod and a motion to the side, they ran quietly further into the forest to spend their possible last night together.

* * *

><p>Teal'c sat still watching the forest around his team. He heard a giggle in the distance and smiled because he knew at least she would be happy this one night for tomorrow would probably not be a happy one.<p>

* * *

><p>Adria sat very still in her quarters. Her eyes closed in deep meditation.<p>

She opened them when she heard her door open.

"I thought I said I wanted to be alone tonight." She said to Ba'al and the Prior.

"Yes, Orici, but we have some wondrous news." The prior answered.

"I know. My mother and her friends are here." She said with a smile.

"What do you want us to do, Orici?"

"Leave them alone tonight; I want my mother to enjoy her last night with her lover. Tomorrow let them get as far as Isled pass, and then bring them here. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Orici, as you wish." The Prior replied, bowed and left.

Adria looked at Ba'al and smiled.

"It is almost time for our child." She said gently placing her hand on her stomach.

Ba'al smiled.

"You need to rest, precious." He said with a hint of concern.

"You should not be concerned with me, Ba'al." She replied walking carefully towards him.

"You carry my child, Adria. I am concerned." He said as she drew near.

"Is that the only reason?"

Ba'al swallowed hard. "It's the only one that comes to mind."

"I don't believe you." She said, gently placing her hands on his chest. "I can't use my powers while I carry this child. So if you're worried I will snap your neck, don't be, and besides I can kill you now."

"Why not," He asked.

"I should seem weak to the others, but since you are the father of this remarkable child, I have come to value you in my life."

"Value me,"

"Yes, do you not value me?"

Ba'al paused for a second. "I do and more."

Adria smiled and her heart raced at his words. For so long she has wanted someone to love her or even care about her. Her mother did, or so she thought. She thought he did when she turned him into a Prior, but she knew his thoughts. All he could think about was his Vala. Now here stood a man who not only helped her conceive a child, but also genuinely cared for her.

Ba'al looked into her eyes and saw a soft glow eliminating from them. He smiled and leaned forward carefully.

Adria leaned forward to meet him. Their lips met and Adria felt her blood boil.

Ba'al deepened the kiss, and before he knew it, he had picked her up and carried her to the bed.

The last clear thought Adria had before Ba'al took over was her and her mother were going to enjoy this night together.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! If so or not please let me know. I love getting reviews! for those reading the Girls' plan story, no worries, I haven't forgotten about it. New chapter will be up soon!<strong>

**Until Next Time...**


	10. Ark of Truth Part Six

**Hey Guys! I am sorry for the long update to the story, but I had a small case of writer's blockage. I know this chapter is short and I sincerly apologize, but good news the next chapter will be up ASAP.**

**Hope you enjoy! And Please reveiw!**

* * *

><p>The next morning the team woke up to continue their journey. Daniel and Vala walked hand and hand into the camp, and Daniel saw Teal'c give a smile. He let out a small groan, low enough for only Vala to hear. She looked up at him with questions in her eyes.<p>

"Teal'c heard." Daniel said.

Vala giggled.

"We should continue our journey, and you should be prepared, Adria is expecting our arrival." Shifu said walking towards them.

"Wait a minute, Adria knows we're coming?" Daniel said, glancing at Vala before looking at Shifu.

"I'm afraid so. She intends to capture us at a place known as Isled pass."

"Why capture us? I mean wouldn't she want us dead for trying to kill her child?" Melissa asked.

"The time for the birth of her child grows near, and she wants her mother to be there with her."

Vala felt her knees grow weak. She felt Daniel put his arms around her waist for support.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered weakly. She wasn't sure anyone, but Daniel heard until Shifu answered her.

"Go on with the original plan. With Adria wanting her mother, it should make it easier for Vala to get close to the child to kill it."

Vala didn't think she could kill an innocent child, much less her grandchild. Her heart felt like it was being torn in two. She wanted to see her grandchild, to see her daughter hold her own daughter. She dreamed of getting Adria to see the error of her ways, but at every turn Adria seemed to pull farther and farther away.

She was so deep in thought she didn't hear the rest of the plan or even notice they were moving again.

They reached Isled pass and were surrounded by soldiers of the Ori. They had been prepared to fight, but with news of Adria's desire, and their new plan, they lowered their weapons and surrendered.

They were taken to an abandoned castle, and then to the dungeons. Vala leaned further into Daniel's embrace.

"Now what do we do?" Tomin asked, looking at Shifu.

"We wait." Shifu answered.

Footsteps came down the hallway and stopped outside the bar doors. They turned to see Adria standing next to Ba'al. Teal'c tensed. Tomin staggered. Melissa grabbed Tomin's arm. Daniel wrapped a protective arm around Vala.

"Hello, mother, it is so nice of you to come and congratulate us on the impending birth of our daughter." She said placing her hand on her stomach.

"How are you feeling, Adria?" Vala asked, concerned for her daughter.

"Oh how nice of you to ask, mother, since you wanted nothing more than to see me dead for the past year."

"I never wanted to see you dead, Adria." Vala defended.

"Oh really, mother, well that is refreshing to hear."

"I wanted to help you."

"So you could put me in some prison and try to get me to repent my ways. To turn my back on everything I believe in, all so you could prove yourself a good asset to your lover." Adria spat.

"No, you are my daughter," Vala began stepping away from Daniel and walking toward the bars. "I didn't want to see you get hurt and betrayed."

Adria let go of Ba'al's arm and stepped forward. "Too late for that mother, the only person in this entire galaxy who has betrayed me is you."

"I never meant to hurt you, Adria."

"Well, you are doing a splendid job at not hurting me, mother."

Vala dropped her head and shoulders. Adria was right. She had hurt her more than anyone in the galaxy. She wanted to be a good mother, but she ended being the crappiest mother on the face of the entire galaxy.

"But don't be so hard on yourself, dear mother. You will have the chance to redeem yourself. I would like for you to be there when the time for my child is born, your grandchild mother." Adria said, menacingly, but Vala looked into her eyes. Adria was sincere.

"I would like to be there, to see my grandchild." Vala said with a smile, a genuine smile.

Adria's eyes filled with tears, but she shook them away, and turned to Ba'al.

"You will be there, mother." She said as she and Ba'al walked away.

Vala noticed something, that only a mother could have seen, her daughter was in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think! I love reading reviews! They are like my coffee in the morning! Hehe!<strong>

**Oh, for those of you reading Girl's Plan, the new chapters will be up and running ASAP!**

**Until Next Time...**


	11. Ark of Truth Part Seven

**Hey Guy! As Promised the next chapter! Yeah! Hope you enjoy this chapter! There are a few twists so let me know what you think of them.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Vala slumped against the wall after Adria left, and placed her head in her hands. Daniel walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. He placed his hand on her head and softly brushed her soft hair.<p>

"Vala," He whispered.

"It's all wrong, Daniel." She whispered back as she raised her head to look at him.

Daniel looked at her questionably. "What's all wrong?"

"What we are doing, Daniel, that is what is wrong."

"Vala…"

"I know what you are going to say, Daniel. We have to complete this mission or the entire galaxy will suffer."

"That is not what I was going to say, Vala. I was going to say; I feel it too."

Vala looked into his eyes, shocked.

He continued, "I have never been comfortable with taking life, anybody's life, and now I am terrified of taking an innocent child's, even if this child is part Ori and part Goa'uld."

"That is not the only reason, Daniel. That child is a part of me, a part of Adria. How can I kill my own grandchild? I couldn't even kill my own child."

"I understand. When Shifu was born, I knew he would be dangerous, and yet I couldn't kill him because he was a part of Sha're." He replied, sitting fully on the ground and taking his hands into hers.

"You know the worst part, Daniel?" Vala said, looking up at Daniel. He shook his head. "She is in love."

It was Daniel's turn to be shocked. "With Ba'al" He asked.

Vala nodded.

"That's impossible. How can she love that thing?"

Vala shrugged. "I saw the way she looked at him, and the way he looked at her. He is in love with her too."

Daniel looked down at their hands still joined.

"Daniel, I have been thinking. What if Adria could be convinced to stop the Crusade? What if she and Ba'al could be…?"

"Stop right there, Vala. Remember you tried that once before and it didn't work. What makes you think it will?"

"Because Adria will be a mother soon, and every mother wants what is best for her child. The moment she was born, I knew I wanted what was best for her, but I was torn. She was part of the Ori, but she was also a part of me. As she grew I realized, I had to protect her, but I couldn't because of what she was."

"You regret not being in her life and staying with her when she asked you too." Daniel asked with a twinge of sadness.

Vala nodded. "I guess it is every mother's wish for their child to be good and decent," She paused. "But don't think for a minute that I regret being with you, Daniel Jackson." She said with a smile.

Daniel smiled back and gently caressed her face. "I don't regret a single minute with you, Vala mal Doran."

Vala leaned forward and gave Daniel a sweet, gentle kiss before wrapping her arms around him. They sat there for what seemed like ages, until again they heard footsteps. They looked up to see a prior standing in front of them.

"The Orici wishes for her mother and Dr. Jackson to be present at this time. Her child is coming."

Vala's heart went into overdrive. Her and Daniel stood up together and walked forward. Daniel passed Teal'c and gave a nod to him.

Teal'c had heard the entire conversation, and his heart went out to Vala mal Doran. He hoped there was another way around it, for her sake.

* * *

><p>Adria lay in her bed gripping the sheets beside her. Another contraction hit her like a wave, stronger than the last one. She looked up at Ba'al, and saw the worried look on his face.<p>

"Don't look so worried, dear. Women have been doing this for centuries and beyond."

"My dear, I cannot help, but to feel worry. I don't want to lose you." He said gently placing his hand on her head.

She smiled at him, a genuine smile. This was the man she had fallen for; she had finally admitted it to herself that she loved him. Even though she hated the fact he had a snake in his head, she saw the man within.

"I love you, Ba'al." She whispered as another contraction hit her.

Ba'al smiled. "I love you, Adria." He leaned down and kissed her, while gently placing his other hand on her stomach.

The doors opened and Adria saw Vala and Daniel enter her room.

"Welcome mother," Adria said in a groan.

Vala stepped forward and walked to her daughter's bedside.

"How are you feeling, Adria?" She asked with genuine concern.

Adria looked at her mother in shock. "You really care for me don't you?"

Vala nodded. "You are my daughter. Even though you have done some horrible things, you will always be my daughter."

Adria had tears form in her eyes. She had wanted to hear her mother say those words to her ever since she was brought into the world.

Daniel watched the interaction and felt a twinge of sadness in his heart.

"That is not what you said before…Oh…" Adria groaned as she gripped Ba'al's hand tighter.

"Hang on, my sweet." He whispered worry lining his features.

Adria nodded with a reassuring smile towards him.

Vala took a deep breath. "I didn't mean what I said before. I was talking from the pain, not from my heart."

Adria looked at her mother.

"I meant what I said as Zanuth, mother. I do care for you, despite everything that has transpired I love you, mother." Adria said with a smile.

Vala felt her heart get lighter at her words. "I love you too, Adria." Vala replied. She bent down and kissed Adria for the first time, and smiled.

"Mother, there is something else you, all of you, need to know." Adria began, but paused as another contraction came.

Ba'al held onto her as she bit back a scream. He looked up to Vala and she knew he truly worried for her. She felt Daniel coming to stand beside her and she grasped his hand.

"What is it, Adria?" Vala asked, worriedly.

"I am no longer the Orici." Adria said as tears fell from her eyes.

Vala stepped back and gripped Daniel harder than ever at Adria's words. Ba'al wiped Adria's forehead with clothe.

"What do you mean; you are no longer the Orici?" Daniel asked, holding Vala close.

"I am no longer the Orici. I gave it up when I came with child."

"How can you give it up?" Daniel asked.

Adria looked at Ba'al and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"When I came with child, the laws and powers of the Ori no longer mattered. I could not carry on the legacy of the Ori while being pregnant outside of marriage."

"So the Ori took away your powers?" Vala asked.

Adria nodded, and groaned.

"How can they do that if the Ori are dead?" Vala asked Daniel, who shrugged.

"They programmed it inside my genetic makeup." Adria said, gripping tightly to Ba'al's hand and the sheets.

"To keep you from disobeying their laws" Daniel replied.

Adria nodded. "I am still human. I still have their knowledge, but soon that too will be lost. My child will carry that knowledge as well as the knowledge of the Goa'uld."

"Even the child won't have the knowledge for long." Ba'al said, wiping Adria's forehead again.

"What do you mean?" Vala asked.

"The Ori never intended for the Orici to give birth to a child, so the knowledge will not be permanent." Adria said.

"How can you lose your powers if you are part Ori?" Vala asked, stepping forward again.

"I gave up that part when I became pregnant."

"Why would you give up that part?"

"Because mother, I fell in love." Adria said looking up at Ba'al.

"I still don't get how you can fall in love with this thing?" Vala said gesturing to Ba'al.

"I am not the same man as I was years ago, Quetesh or Vala. I have turned my back on the others because of my involvement with Adria. When I fell in love with her, I knew I had to protect her with my life, even if that meant giving up my power."

"Ba'al…" Adria began and let out a blood scream.

"I'm here, still here, my sweet."

"It's time…Oh Mother! Help!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review Time! Let me know what you think! The next chapter will be up ASAP! <strong>

**Thanks to all of the reviews so far. You guys have kept me going!**

**Until Next Time...**


	12. Ark of Truth Part Eight

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

**Warning: This chapter includes some mature type content, and seeing as how I haven't had children, I hope I displayed this correctly. Please be honest if I messed something up in anyway. I apologize before hand for my lack of knowledge in this area.**

**Anywho, I will stop my blabbering and let ya'll read.**

**Hope you enjoy! Remember to review at the end to let me know if you liked it!**

* * *

><p>"Everybody out!" Vala screamed as she moved on the bed in front of her daughter.<p>

Ba'al and Daniel made no move to leave their women, until Vala gave the death look.

"Get out or I will throw you out." She hollered again giving Daniel the look again.

"We're going." Daniel said wanting to get out of Vala's line of fire.

Ba'al was hesitant until Adria gave him a similar look. He bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead before turning to leave.

Vala moved the sheets so she could see the how much longer they had, and smiled as slowly the head was beginning to crown.

"I can see her head, Adria." She laughed and looked up at Adria.

"I don't know if I can do this mother." Adria whispered sitting up slightly.

"Yes, you can, Adria. Listen I know this is hard and I know you feel like you want to quit, but you have to listen to me, you have to push now, Adria."

"I don't have much strength, mother."

Vala looked up, and realized Adria was right. She was getting weaker.

Vala looked down again to see the baby's head had stopped moving.

"Adria, every woman giving birth feels like giving up at some point, but the trick is to keep on pushing and waiting to see her child come safely and healthy to life. I felt that way when I had you, and all I could think of was your face, but I miss that opportunity because they took from me after you were born. It wasn't until you had aged some did I finally see your sweet face. Adria, you have to hold and see your precious child. Come on, dear one, push. Show me you have Mal Doran blood in you, push Adria, push!"

Adria sat up and pushed. The pain was so strong, she felt like being split in two. This was the price she had to pay for going against the wishes of the Ori. The pain of childbirth was a heavy price, but she knew it would be worth it in the end, to see her daughter, to see Ba'al holding his child and smiling at her lovingly. She drew strength from that image. She looked down at her mother and drew strength from the image of her mother holding her grandchild. Adria smiled as another wave hit and she pushed with all of her strength. She felt release as the baby was born. She fell on the pillows behind her in exhaustion, and watched as Vala cleaned her daughter.

Vala looked at her newborn granddaughter and smiled. She looked like Adria. She was beautiful. Vala looked up to her daughter and smiled bigger.

"You have a daughter."

Adria took a deep breath. "I know, mother. When I lost my abilities, the Prior informed me I was going to have a daughter. Is she okay?"

"She is perfect. Do you want to hold her, while I go and get the boys?"

Adria nodded anxiously and reached out for her beloved daughter. Vala gently placed the child in her daughter's waiting arms.

"What are you going to call her?" Vala asked before turning to go.

Adria looked at her beautiful daughter and replied. "Doreanna, I wanted to name her Vala, but one Vala in the family is enough."

Vala smiled again and turned to leave the room. She found the boys pacing up and down the hall, and smiled as she cleared her throat to get their attention.

Ba'al stopped and Vala chuckled as Daniel bumped into him.

"Adria?" Ba'al asked, nervously.

"She is fine. You have a healthy daughter." Vala replied.

Ba'al turned and clasped Daniel's shoulder in excitement, and ran into the room.

Daniel walked up to Vala and pulled her into his arms.

"This changes everything, Daniel. It changes everything."

* * *

><p>Teal'c was pacing back and forth in the cell when he came to a halt as he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He sighed inwardly as the figure was Daniel Jackson.<p>

"We are free to go." Daniel said quietly as he opened the cell.

Teal'c looked at him questionably, and Daniel looked at Shifu. Tomin and Melissa stood up, holding hands.

"Can you feel any powers of the Ancients now?"

Shifu looked at his stepfather, and shook his head. "There has been a new development. Colonel Mitchell, Colonel Carter, and the others have found the Ark."

"That's great."

"Yes, it is, but there is a problem here. The others have informed me of a situation. We were wrong. We had not counted on Adria giving up her powers."

"So it is true." Daniel asked.

Shifu nodded. "The child is no longer a threat. Adria protected her child with her powers, so when the child was developing, the knowledge of the Goa'uld would not be integrated in her genetic makeup."

"What about the knowledge of the Tok'ra? Adria still had Zanuth inside of her."

Shifu shook his head. "Only for a short while did Adria carry Zanuth. When she had safely been transported away, Zanuth died. She used the drug in which only allows a host to carry a symbiote for a short time."

Daniel nodded in understanding. "This means Vala does not have to kill her grandchild?"

Shifu shook his head. "The child may live. I must go now, stepfather. My job is done, besides mother will be expecting me." Shifu smiled.

Daniel stepped forward in shock. Teal'c stepped with him. Tomin looked at Melissa.

"What?" Daniel asked.

Shifu smiled. "You did not really believe mother was gone did you? How do you think you met Vala?"

Daniel couldn't answer.

"Mother knew you needed to move on, and she couldn't stand to see you go through your life dwelling on the past, so she searched the galaxy for someone to bring about, what was it again, oh yeah, to bring the light back into your eyes. That was when she found Vala. Mother said she had met Vala when they were both hosts. After mother ascended, she found Vala again. She was the one who protected you on the Prometheus, and destroyed Vala's controls on her ship. She arranged everything, in order for you two to meet. Mother did it all for you, to see you smile again, for you to be happy, and if you ask for my opinion, she chose perfectly. Treat her well, stepfather." Shifu replied before changing into his ascended form and disappearing.

Daniel stood in shock until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Teal'c, and he smiled.

"Sha're is alive."

"Yes, Daniel Jackson, we must hurry. Where is Vala mal Doran?"

"She is still with Adria and Ba'al."

"We must get her."

Daniel nodded and followed Teal'c out of the cell.

* * *

><p>"She's perfect, mother." Adria said holding her little one close. She looked up at Ba'al and smiled. "Would you like to hold her, dear?"<p>

Ba'al turned pale. "I don't know."

Adria laughed. "You won't drop her. She is your daughter."

Ba'al nodded and gently took his daughter from his beloved's arms. He looked down at his sleeping daughter and he knew he would trade a thousand of his armies just to keep her safe.

Vala sat next to Adria and pulled her close. Adria wrapped her arm around Vala and gave her mother a return hug.

"Thank you, mother, for being here."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world, though I do have one favor to ask."

"What is it mother?" Adria asked looking from Ba'al to her mother.

"She won't call grandma because I don't look anything like a grandmother, yet, and grandma does sound old and decrepit."

Adria laughed. "No she will not call you grandma."

"That is very reassuring." Vala said with a sigh.

They watched as Ba'al whispered in his daughter's ear promises to protect her and keep her safe from boys and other Goa'uld lords.

Adria chuckled and relished the sight.

Suddenly there was a noise and Vala looked to see another Ba'al clone standing there with a smirk on his face surrounded by his Jaffa soldiers.

"Give me the baby, and no one will be hurt, Ba'al." He replied snidely.

Ba'al held his daughter close and stepped in front of Adria.

"You are not getting my daughter."

"Oh on the contrary, she is just my daughter as she is yours. Now hand her over."

The Jaffa had them surrounded and Ba'al had no other choice. With tears in his eyes, he relinquished his daughter to the other clone and winced when he heard Adria cry out.

The clone smiled and held the baby close.

"Take a good long look at your daughter, Adria. This is the last you will ever see of her." He replied as he and his soldiers disappeared down the hall.

Adria cried out for her daughter and Ba'al bowed his head in defeat. His promise to keep his daughter safe meant nothing anymore.

Vala looked up when she heard footsteps coming back down the hall. She stood up, ready to fight to get her granddaughter back. She released a sigh of relief when she saw Daniel come into the room followed by Teal'c, Tomin and Melissa.

"What happened?" Daniel asked when he noticed Adria crying, and Ba'al trying to comfort her.

"Another Ba'al came and took Doreanna." Vala replied with tears in her eyes.

"Who?" Daniel asked, confused.

"Doreanna, my granddaughter, Daniel another Ba'al has her." Vala said stepping into Daniel's arms.

"We have to get her back." Adria cried. She turned her face to her mother. "I can't lose her, mother. Not after everything I went through to get her. I just can't."

Vala nodded, not letting go of Daniel.

Adria looked up to Ba'al. "Why did you let her go? She was our daughter."

"I had no choice, Adria, I know how I think or the others think. Knowing that I have a daughter, I would have stopped at nothing to get her, even if that meant killing you. I can't lose you too, but I promise you Adria, I will get our daughter back. If it is the last thing I do."

Adria nodded, and touched his face. "I know you will, my love. I know you will."

"What can we do to help?" Daniel asked, holding Vala tight.

"Why would you want to help?" Ba'al asked.

"Your daughter is Vala's granddaughter, and I love Vala. I would do everything I can to help you get her back. Not to mention, your daughter is the offspring of a Goa'uld and the Orici. She needs to be protected at all costs. I am sure Stargate command will use all of their resources to find her and get her back to you."

Teal'c stepped forward. "I will ask the Jaffa council for their assistance on this matter."

Daniel nodded. Tomin stepped forward. "I can ask come of the soldiers in the army for help. They would probably say yes, considering it is the Orici's child."

Adria looked at Ba'al and nodded before she laid her head on his shoulder.

Ba'al looked at the rest of them. "Thank you all for your help."

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Milky Way galaxy, Clone Ba'al was placing the infant in her newly formed crib.<p>

"You, my precious girl, are going to help me get what is rightfully mine, and bring about the end of SG-1, and the Stargate Command. With the little help from a device I have discovered, we will be an unstoppable team. All we need is your charming grandmother, to complete the plan, and we will be together forever."

He leaned down and kissed the sleeping infant, before turning and walking out the door.

Sha're watched the scene quietly, and stepped forward after Ba'al left the room.

She gently placed her hand on Doreanna's head.

"Don't worry little one, I will be here to protect you."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Let me know what you think! I thank all of you who have sent in reviews, and the story alerts! They have been my inspiration to keep on writing! Especially to I.M. Frelling Wonko and SciFiSiren2, your reviews have kept me going! Thank you!<strong>

**Until Next Time...**


	13. Continuim Part One

**Hey Guys! Here is the next anticipated chapter. I forgot to mention in my last chapter, this chapter is the beginning of Continuim. I hope you all will enjoy!**

**Remember please review!**

* * *

><p>"Over my dead body!" Vala screamed at Landry.<p>

The others stood behind her silently stunned and angry.

Vala, Daniel, Teal'c, and the others arrived back at the SGC right after Doreanna had been taken. Vala had wanted Adria to come with them, but Ba'al was unsure on how the Tau'ri would protect her, if they would, and too Adria did not want to leave Ba'al, not when her daughter was out there, somewhere.

Mitchell and his team arrived back at the base shortly afterward. With Morgan and Oma's help, they had found the Ark and had activated it in both galaxies. They had succeeded in their quest.

Now they all stood in Landry's office watching the alien pirate screaming at their commanding officer.

"This was not my decision, Vala." Landry said calmly.

"Let me guess, it was the little weasel man's decision!"

"No, it wasn't Woolsey's decision. He is in Atlantis, but it was the IOA."

"Who? Who would sentence this?" Vala bantered.

"I did." A voice replied from the doorway. Everyone turned to see a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a grey suit, walk into the room.

"Who are you?" Mitchell asked, his eyes darting up and down the stranger and then to Vala, who was still steaming.

"Agent Merrick, you must be Colonel Mitchell." He replied, extending his hand.

Mitchell refused to his in return.

Merrick nodded in understanding, and turned to look at Vala. He smiled.

"You must be Vala."

Vala nodded and stepped towards Merrick.

"You are the one who issued this." She asked, folding her arms, trying to restrain herself.

He nodded. "I hope you understand. We had no other alternative."

Vala exploded. "No alternative! That is my daughter and my granddaughter you are talking about here."

"I understand, believe me, but the IOA want this situation contained. We are only thinking of the entire galaxy."

"The entire galaxy? Let me tell you something, Agent Merrick," Daniel and Mitchell groaned at Vala's tone. Landry stepped back. "The entire galaxy would be much better without your decisions, and to set the record clear, Adria has no powers. She is human."

"So she says, Vala, we can't be sure."

"I believe her."

"You are her mother. You are bias."

"Bias? What is that?" She asked looking at Daniel.

"It means you favor Adria." He answered.

"Of course I favor her! She is my daughter! You were not there when she nearly died. She has no powers. None whatsoever, and now her daughter is missing, taken by one of the Ba'al clones, and you have gumption to tell me you think killing them is best, when they can prove to useful allies, even the original Ba'al is willing to open negotiations in order to get his daughter back."

Merrick looked at Landry. "Is this true?"

"Yes it is. I spoke with Ba'al myself, and he wants to talk."

"All because of his daughter?" Merrick asked.

"Yes, and because of Adria" Landry answered, looking at Vala.

Merrick turned to Mitchell. "Do you believe this?"

Mitchell looked at Vala, who was looked like she was about to shatter. "I trust Vala, and if she said Adria and Ba'al have changed, then I believe her."

Merrick took this into consideration before speaking again. "I have to make a phone call, excuse me." He replied as he walked out.

Once he was gone, Mitchell stepped towards Landry, while Daniel went to Vala. "With all due respect, General, that man is a pig."

"I agree with you, Colonel, but since Woolsey is in Atlantis, Merrick carries the weight of the IOA. There isn't much we can do."

"Sir, if the IOA still decide to terminate Adria's life and the child's?" Daniel asked, holding Vala close.

Landry looked defeated. "I'm sorry. I really am, Vala." He said sadly.

Daniel pulled Vala in tighter and nodded to the General.

"Take her to her quarters, Dr." Landry ordered.

Daniel nodded and turned to take Vala to her room.

Once they were gone, Landry turned the rest of the team.

"I will not let Vala lose her daughter or her granddaughter." He said.

"Neither will I, sir." Mitchell agreed.

"Nor I, sir" Carter said, glancing out the door where Daniel and Vala had disappeared.

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

Landry nodded. "I will give you three twelve hours to come up with a plan to make sure that doesn't happen. Dismissed"

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir." Mitchell replied as they exited the room.

* * *

><p>Daniel held onto Vala as they entered her quarters. He knew she was worn down from arguing with Landry and then with Merrick.<p>

She was a strong woman; it was one of the reasons he fell in love with her, but today he knew she was pushed to her limit.

"Vala, are you okay?" He asked worriedly as she sat on her bed.

She looked up at him. "I'm not sure, Daniel."

He came over to sit next to her. He touched her hand and she turned hers over and held onto his hand.

"Daniel, I don't know how I am supposed to feel. I love Adria; she is my daughter. I love Doreanna. From the moment I saw her brown eyes looking at me, I knew she was special. I couldn't believe she was my granddaughter. I mean I never dreamed of having a grandchild at my age." Vala ended with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

Daniel smiled at her effort. "Vala, I'm not sure what to say to that. I know you love both of them, and you're worried for their safety."

Vala nodded. "When I looked at Adria, after Doreanna was taken from her, I felt my heart being ripped from my chest. I never wanted to see that look on my daughter's face. Oh Daniel, what am I going to tell her if the IOA decide to terminate her life and her daughter? I can't let them die, Daniel. I can't."

"I know, Vala, I know. I won't that happen, sweetheart. I promise." Daniel replied, pulling Vala into an embrace.

"I know, Daniel, I know you will do everything you can. That's why I love you." Vala said, tilting her head and giving Daniel a kiss on his cheek.

Daniel sighed and gently grabbed her face. He looked into her sad eyes. "I love you, Vala, more than you will ever know."

Vala smiled and touched his face. "Diddo" She replied.

Daniel sighed again and smiled. "You have to stop watching _Ghost._"

She shrugged playfully. "I can't help it. I think Patrick Swayze is very handsome." She replied dreamily.

Daniel shifted uncomfortably. "You think he's handsome?" He asked, inwardly cringing at his words.

Vala smiled. "I do, but not as handsome as I find Ryan Reynolds or the man who plays, what was his name, oh Spike from the show, _Buffy_." She replied excitingly, eyeing Daniel carefully.

"He is old now you know, and his hair isn't even blonde." Daniel grumbled.

"He may be, but I still find him very sexy." Vala said pulling back and looking off into space, but keeping one eye on Daniel.

Daniel cleared his throat and moved nervously next to her.

"But you know what, Daniel?" Vala asked turning back to Daniel.

"No" Daniel sighed out.

"No man could ever compete with the galaxies sexist man." Vala replied looking dreamily again.

Daniel's head bowed, not wanting to hear the answer.

"You, Daniel Jackson are the sexiest man in three galaxies." Vala said with a smile.

Daniel looked up at her, and sighed.

"You scare me sometimes, Vala."

"Why?"

"Because sometimes I wonder why you love me, why you picked me."

"I picked you, because you were very attractive when we first, and when I got to know you, I found out you were even more attractive than ever. Actually you were very handsome, and sexy, and…"

"That's enough, Vala. Come here" Daniel whispered to her, with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Daniel, are you going to make me forget all my troubles?"

He shook his head. "I can't make you forget about them, Vala. All I am going to do is thank you for choosing me."

Vala blushed and leaned into Daniel. He kissed her, and pretty soon Daniel's hunch was inaccurate. The problems she was facing with Adria and Doreanna disappeared to the back of her mind. All she could think of was Daniel and his thank you.

* * *

><p>Adria looked worriedly out of the window, watching the stars passing by. She felt arms wrap around her waist and she leaned back.<p>

"We will find her, sweetheart. I promise." Ba'al whispered.

"I know." Adria replied.

Ba'al looked down at her. "What is wrong, love?"

Adria turned to face him. "I didn't get to hold her for all but four hours, maybe six, before she was taken away from my arms. Ba'al, what if we find her and it is too late? What if she is manipulated and forgets about me? I couldn't live with myself if she is twisted and ruthless. I promised to change for her. I made huge sacrifices for her, and I cannot, will not, let what I did be for nothing."

"I know, sweetheart. I gave up my ways for a better life for us. I don't want what I did be for nothing either. I promise you; I will search every galaxy until I find her, and bring her home to us."

Adria smiled and wrapped her arms around Ba'al's waist. "That's why I love you, Ba'al."

Ba'al smiled. "I love you too, Adria." He replied as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. No matter what happens he would not allow anything to harm her again, even if it meant his life.

* * *

><p>Clone Ba'al exited the room again, once he made sure the surrogate mother for the baby was going to treat her decent. He didn't care if Doreanna was his or not, she was in his life no matter what, and she was slowly inching her way into her heart. Nobody was going to take her away from him, not even her mother or her real father. No one<p>

Sha're sat quietly and watched Ba'al leave the room. She held the sleeping child and gently rocked her to sleep. Her thoughts began to drift to her own child. She never got the chance to hold him like she was holding this little one right now.

The child moved slightly and let out a whimper. Sha're begun to sing a lullaby she remembered from her days on Abydos. She smiled as she thought of her Daniel. He was very handsome back then. She had kept her eyes on him after she ascended, with the help of Oma. When he was close to death, Sha're had been the one to convince Oma to help him ascend.

She thought back to the days when Daniel was ascended. He had been overjoyed when he saw her after he ascended. They had a wonderful time together, until he broke the rules. It was then she realized her husband, her Daniel, needed to let her go. She asked Oma to erase his memories when he was sent back. It was then she realized the others wanted the same thing.

Now here she was, watching the grandchild of her Daniel's love. She didn't mind. She knew this child's future, and she would do everything in her power, which the others had given permission to use, to protect Doreanna.

For what Ba'al was planning, Doreanna was going to need all of the help an ascended was capable of.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think! I love getting reviews!<strong>

**SciFiSiren2: I hope this chapter satifies your hunger! Don't worry I am hoping to get the next chapter up in next few days! Thanks for your Reviews! They are my inspiration and the reason I continue to write! :)**

**To all of the others who have sent in reviews: THANK YOU! A million thank you's! They are my cream cheese to my bagels! Keep 'em coming! :)**

**Until Next Time...**


	14. Continuim Part Two

**First off, I apologize for taking so long in updating. So as a bonus to my faithful readers, I am uploading two chapters tonight. Yeah!**

**Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"Ba'al! Ba'al!" Adria called out in the darkness.<p>

"Adria, I'm right here. I'm right here. Everything is alright. Sweetness, I'm right here." Ba'al answered sitting up with her.

Adria was drenched in sweat; her nightmare was so real. So real

She couldn't the image of what she had just seen out of her head. Her baby was in an ascended's hands. She was safe, but not for long.

"What is it?" Ba'al asked as the lights came on in the room.

"I saw her. I saw our daughter." Adria said with tears in her eyes.

Ba'al sat straighter. "Where was she?"

Adria shook her head. "I don't know, but I saw her in the arms of an ascended. She is safe, but something is wrong. The ascended wouldn't say what was wrong, but something is going to happen and soon if we don't find Doreanna."

"Who was the ascended?"

Adria looked at him, tears falling down her face. "It was Sha're."

Ba'al looked taken aback at her words. "How can that be?"

Adria stared at him, speechless. "We have to get mother."

Ba'al nodded in agreement, and got out of bed. He gave the order for the ship to head back to Earth to pick up SG-1, especially Vala.

Adria watched as Ba'al commanded his Jaffa, and stifled another cry. In her mind's eye, she saw her daughter being protected by the wife of Daniel Jackson. She saw her daughter safe asleep, and she smiled, but it faded when she realized what this could mean for Daniel and her mother. She let out her breath, which she had been holding, and closed her eyes.

_How is my mother going to handle this?_

* * *

><p>SG-1 had been sent to PX2-614. It was small planet with very little vegetation, and few people. According to sources, Ba'al could have set up a base there, but so far they had no luck.<p>

In secret, SG-1 had come up with a plan to find Vala's grandchild, and to protect her and Adria. It was a risky plan, but as Mitchell said, when was anything SG-1 did not risky or crazy. Only Landry knew of this plan, and they went into great lengths to make sure Merrick would not find out about it.

They were returning to the gate when they were beamed aboard a ship. Weapons at the ready, they were greeted by a handful of Jaffa.

"Oh, this is not good." Mitchell stated looking around.

"On the contrary, Colonel, it is good." Ba'al said as he walked into the room.

Vala stepped forward, looking haggard and worn. "Where is she?"

"I'm afraid you must be mistaken, Vala." Ba'al said with a smile. "The question you should be asking is. Is my granddaughter safe?" Ba'al said with a smirk.

Vala stepped back as she realized which Ba'al this was. They had found Clone Ba'al.

* * *

><p>"Sir, I have news." Walter said to Landry as he ran into the General's office.<p>

"It better be good, Walter."

"SG-1 has missed their scheduled check-in, and we couldn't raise them when we dialed out, sir."

Landry sat down and shook his head. "I don't like it Chief. That was not part of the plan."

"What plan would that be, pray tell, General?"

Landry looked up and saw Merrick standing in the door.

"Oh, crap" Landry stated dropping his head.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, General." Merrick stated walking into the room and sitting in the chair in front of Landry.

"Send SG-12 to the planet and then report back if they find anything, Walter."

Walter scowled at Merrick, and nodded to Landry. "Yes, sir" He replied as he left the room.

"Now let's see, where were we?" Merrick asked crossing his legs and his arms.

Landry suppressed his inner desire to punch that smug look off Merrick's face as he began to tell the IOA operative SG-1's plan, but leaving out the part where they protect the child and the mother from annihilation.

_This was going to be a long night._ Landry thought as Merrick pulled out a recorder and pin and paper.

_Let them be safe._

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! I love getting reviews! Shout out to those who have reviewed! Loved them all!<strong>

**Until Next Time...**


	15. Continuim Part Three

**Here is the next installment! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Remember to review!**

* * *

><p>Vala paced back and forth in the cell they had placed her and SG-1.<p>

"I want to see her, you snake!" Vala yelled out.

Daniel got up and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down, Vala." He replied rubbing her arms.

"I can't calm down, Daniel. My granddaughter is here; I can feel her, and that vilest excuse of a snake has her, and I want to see her."

"You will, I promise."

"How is that, Daniel? Are you going to magically whisk her here? Or are you going to beam me into her room? How are you going to do that?" Vala ranted.

Daniel didn't take it personally. He knew she was upset at the predicament they were in.

"Jackson's right, Vala, we will get you to her." Mitchell said, stepping up beside them.

"Indeed" Teal'c said.

"My only question is why is he keeping us? Why would Ba'al beam all of us up here, instead of just Daniel and Vala or Vala?" Sam asked coming up to stand next to them.

"That is curious."

"I have your answer, Colonel Carter." Clone Ba'al answered from in front of force field keeping SG-1 inside the cell. "You see I need you all to help me complete my goal."

"What makes you think we will help you?" Carter asked stepping in front of Vala.

"Because if you don't I will hurt, that precious baby." Ba'al answered devilishly.

"Where is she?" Vala half asked, half yelled, coming around to stand in front of Ba'al.

"There is that spirit that I miss." Ba'al stated with a laugh.

Daniel came around and grabbed Vala before she could charge into the force field.

"I'll show you spirit; if you don't take me to see my granddaughter." Vala warned.

Ba'al gave a sinister smile and nodded. "Very well, you may come with me."

Vala was going to step forward, when Daniel held on tighter. "No, Vala, you can't go with him. There is no telling what he will do."

"I have to, Daniel. I promise I won't let anything happen to me." She replied lightly with a smile, touching his face lovingly.

Daniel watched in pain as Vala went with Ba'al down the hall. He turned to Sam and Mitchell took a step back at the look of determination on his face.

"Sam, tell me you are working on a way out of here."

Sam sighed and nodded, and went to work.

* * *

><p>"She is in there with her nanny. I will allow you an hour with her, just to prove what a generous man I am." Ba'al said as they came to a stop outside Doreanna's room.<p>

"You are not a man." Vala whispered.

"Watch your tongue; I may decide to only let you see her for only two minutes."

Vala gave Ba'al a steamed look before nodding.

"Very well, I have some other business to take care of, but I will have guards posted outside this door should you try anything." He said with a coy smile and left Vala there in front of the door.

She took a deep breath and entered the room. She stopped when she saw a beautiful woman holding her granddaughter.

The woman didn't turn around before she spoke. "Hello, Vala, it is nice to finally meet you face to face." She replied turning around.

Vala gasped as she realized who the woman was. She was the exact image of the woman in the picture on Daniel's wall.

"Impossible" Vala whispered.

Sha're smiled and stepped forward with Doreanna in her arms. "Actually, it is possible."

"You're supposed to be dead, I mean, that's what Daniel said." Vala said, stunned.

"Technically I am dead, but I am more than dead. I am ascended."

"How can that be? You were a host."

"I can't explain this right now; all I can tell you is Oma helped me ascend."

"I've met her."

Sha're smiled. "I know. I asked them to intervene. It took forever to get them agree to help you out."

"Well I guess I should thank you." Vala replied, glancing at her granddaughter.

Sha're smiled. "I want you to know, that I am happy my Daniel is happy with you."

Vala felt a twinge of jealousy at her reference of 'my Daniel.'

"You have nothing to worry about, Vala. Have you ever wondered how you just happened to meet Daniel in the middle of nowhere?"

Vala shrugged clueless.

"After I ascended, I watched over Daniel. I watched how he mourned and how he was scared to love again. Then, I saw you. I saw how much you wanted to be loved. I watched as you endured so much as a host and then after how you struggled to get on with your life. I knew by your caring heart, that you would be perfect for Daniel." Sha're said with a kind smile.

Vala smiled, and looked lovingly at her granddaughter.

Sha're held Doreanna out to Vala. "She looks like you."

Vala smiled up at Sha're. "I have missed this little one so much."

"I know. When I was separated from my son, Shifu, I was so distraught. I missed him so much."

"How did you cope with it?" Vala asked watching as Doreanna wrapped her little fingers around Vala's finger.

"At first, I was the host of Amunet. I did not really think about him, not as a mother anyway. When I ascended, I was reunited with him, and then I realized how much I did miss him."

"I felt that way about Adria after she was born. They took her away from me, and wouldn't even let me hold her."

"That was the same for me when Shifu was born. Daniel took him away from me and would not let me hold my own son."

"Why would Daniel do that?" Vala asked, unbelievably.

"Amunet had taken control of me again, and Daniel was protecting Shifu. I don't regret his decision, but I do wish I was not weak."

Vala nodded in understanding at Sha're's words.

Doreanna looked at Vala with her big brown eyes and let out a giggle.

"What is so funny?" Vala asked her granddaughter.

Sha're smiled. "She remembers you."

Vala smiled at Sha're.

"Maybe she remembers her mother too." Vala said hopefully as she watched Doreanna drifted off to sleep.

As she did, Doreanna saw her mother holding her and her father watching them from a distance. She dreamed of her family. She dreamed of being reunited with them.

If only…

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Love reading reviews!<strong>

**Here is a shout out to my inspiration to keep writing, SciFiSiren2! Hope you enjoyed these chapters!**

**Until Next Time...**


	16. Continuim Part Four

**Hey guys! Here is the latest installment in the Twists story! I hope you all enjoy it and there is a little surprise in here, and a new villian! I couldn't help myself! hehe**

**Anyway, let me know what you think! Have fun!**

* * *

><p>Vala returned to the cell two hours later. Daniel, who had been worried every since she had been taken, approached her cautiously. He glanced at Sam, and when she shook her head, Daniel let out a sigh of relief. He pulled Vala into his arms and held her tight. Vala returned the embrace, thankful she was back.<p>

After a minute, Mitchell became impatient.

"Princess, did you see her?"

Vala pulled back from Daniel, but did not leave his arms.

"I saw her, and…" Vala answered looking up at Daniel.

Vala's heart dropped when she thought about his reaction to the news. She knew Sha're wanted Daniel to be happy, but what if he decided he wanted to be with his wife? Fear gripped her at the thought of Daniel leaving her.

"What?" Mitchell asked, stepping closer to the couple.

Vala inhaled deeply.

"Sha're"

Daniel froze. He eyed Vala carefully.

"What about Sha're?" Daniel asked tensely.

Vala looked up at him. She stepped out of his arms, not sure why.

"She's with Doreanna, Daniel." She replied in a low voice.

"What are you talking about? Sha're is dead. I was there. Teal'c killed her before she could kill me." Daniel ranted in pain.

Teal'c and rest eyed Vala, hoping she was lying.

She was not.

"I'm not lying, Daniel. I would never lie about something like this. You know that."

Daniel didn't say a word, so Vala continued.

"When Ba'al took me to see Doreanna, I met her. I knew she looked familiar, and then I remembered Daniel's picture I didn't think it was possible, but then she told me. She's ascended, Daniel." Vala lowered her voice and her eyes.

Daniel stared at her in disbelief. He didn't want to believe her. He couldn't. If he did, then he could reunite with her, but as Daniel continued to look at the woman in front of him, he realized; he had grown. Sha're was his first true love. When she died or didn't die, Daniel mourned her, but eventually he learned to move on. He moved on towards Vala. After everything they had been through, he couldn't imagine himself with her. He loved her more than he ever did Sha're. Daniel stepped towards Vala. He gently tilted her face towards him and looked into her eyes.

No words were spoken between them. No words were needed.

Daniel smiled and Vala returned the smile.

Mitchell looked at Sam and Teal'c.

"What just happened here?"

Sam smiled. "True love happened."

Teal'c smiled and nodded. "Indeed."

* * *

><p>Ba'al paced in his room. He picked up a pillow and threw it angrily towards the wall.<p>

The doors opened as the pillow was thrown and Adria stepped into the room.

"Ba'al, what is wrong?" She asked, coming to stand in front of him. She placed her hands on his chest, to calm him.

Ba'al gazed into her dark brown eyes and let out a sigh.

"I just received a message from General Landry." He paused and gently grabbed her upper arms. "SG-1 has been captured by my clone."

Adria felt her knees grow weaker.

"That is not all. Landry has informed me. The IOA, particularly an Agent Merrick had demanded Landry step down as Commander of the SGC."

Adria felt her blood boil.

"How can this Merrick demand such a thing?" She demanded.

"Apparently, he can. At one time, my people had infiltrated the IOA, until SG-1 stopped them."

"Ba'al, we cannot stand by and let this man take Landry's job."

"I know."

"If he does, we will never be able to find our daughter in peace. Not to mention, my mother, what is going to happen to her?"

"I do not know."

"Please tell me, SG-1 did not stop all of your people." Adria pleaded.

Ba'al thought for a second.

"No, there are a few who managed to stay hidden. I may be able to contact them. Why, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking, you people could help us to make sure Landry keeps his position."

"I'll try to get in touch with them." Ba'al replied with a small smile. He pulled Adria into his arms and wished his daughter was safe.

Adria sensing Ba'al's despair replied, "At least, mother is near her."

Ba'al nodded. "But for how long."

* * *

><p>Merrick opened the door to office and smiled at how meticulous it was. His mother always commended him on how neatly he kept his things.<p>

He let out a chuckle at his new achievement.

"Finally, I have the SGC. I can get things done the way they should be. Now all I have to do is take care of SG-1."

Merrick thought to himself as he sat down at his desk.

His cell phone rang in the silence.

Merrick swallowed hard. He recognized the number.

"Yes, sir, Merrick, here"

"Congratulations on your progress. Are you sure SG-1 won't be a problem?"

"No sir, they won't be a problem. They have been taken by Ba'al, courtesy of an anonymous tip." Merrick smiled.

"Excellent, everything is going according to plan. Make sure everything continues to go smoothly or else."

"Don't worry, sir, everything will go smoothly. You have my word."

"Your word means nothing to me, Merrick. Your life does!"

Merrick shrunk in his chair as the call ended. He didn't like being threatened, but this person scared him more than anything.

Merrick reached in his desk drawer and smiled at a picture of her. He frowned at a picture of them.

He laid the pictures on his desk and took a letter opener in his hand.

Angrily, he stabbed the picture of them, until the picture was destroyed beyond recognition.

"Soon SG-1, you will get what you deserve, and I will finally get what has been owed to me." He replied holding up the picture of her.

Gently he brought the picture to his lips and gave her a kiss. Something stirred in his blood, and he smiled at his thoughts.

"Soon you will be mine, and your lover will be dead." He chuckled as he clutched the picture to his chest. "Then, no one will stand in our way."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I love reading them! They are my inspiration! <strong>

**A shout out to my muse, SciFiSiren2, thanks so much for your support. It means a lot! :) ****Hazmot: Thank you for your kind words and lovely reviews! I.M. Frelling Wonko: Thank you for your kind support through this story!**

**Thanks again to all who have reviewed, please continue to do so!**

**The next chapter will be up soon! Look for it tonight or tommorrow! Until Next Time...**


	17. Continuim Part Five

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! I kinda got stuck! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember to please review! **

* * *

><p>"Sam, please tell me you have something." Mitchell asked impatiently.<p>

Sam asked up from where she had been working and sighed.

"Nothing you want to hear."

"I knew you were going to say that."

Sam looked at him questionably.

"Okay, I didn't, but…"

Sam held up her hand, stopping him.

"I found a way around the force field, but…"

"But…"

"I need the crystal to initialize it."

"Of course you do."

"Most likely Ba'al has it on him."

"Of course"

"Well how are we going to get it?" Vala asked, kneeling next to Sam.

Sam sighed. "I don't know."

"Could you use a substitute?" Vala asked.

Sam shrugged. "Maybe, if I work with it."

Vala held out her hand and inside her palm was a crystal.

"How" Sam asked, looking from Vala to the crystal.

"When you spend almost your entire life stealing to survive you pick up a few things."

Mitchell threw his head back, and Daniel dropped his.

"Vala, how come you waited until now to show us?" Daniel asked, frustrated.

Vala shrugged. "It just came to me."

"It just came to you? Vala, we have been stuck in here for hours and you just now showed us this?"

"Don't get touchy with me, Daniel. I have a lot on my mind right now." Vala yelled.

Daniel huffed. She was right. After everything she had been through for the past few months, Daniel was amazed at how strong she continued to be.

Everybody remained quiet as Sam worked. Vala stood up and walked to the other side of the room. She crossed her arms and leaned on the wall. Daniel watched her and sighed. He walked over to her, and leaned against the wall, facing her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I seem to remember you asking me that same question before." Vala said with a smile.

Daniel smiled. "Yes, and you avoided that question then too."

Vala sighed and dropped her head. "I'm sorry, Daniel, about before. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Daniel held up his hand. "It's my fault, Vala. I shouldn't have been harsh, especially after everything you've been through."

"Daniel, I don't want pity." Vala replied, harshly.

"It's not pity, Vala. You know me better than that." Daniel said, stepping closer to her.

Vala felt her heart beat faster as he neared.

"Vala, I understand what you're going through. Reuniting with your daughter, becoming a grandmother, and losing her all in just a few months, begins to take its toll on a person. I know you are a strong woman, but the past few months have been so hard on you." He replied as he caressed her face.

Vala leaned into his hand. "It would take a toll on a normal person. I'm not a normal person, Daniel."

"Vala…"

"No, Daniel, let me finish. A normal person would be affected by all of this, but I have been through so much in my life that I have learned to stay strong. Plus, it helps that I have a special reason for my strength."

"What is that?"

"You, my Daniel, you have given me more strength than I ever believed possible. Without you, I don't think I could have made it these past few months."

Daniel smiled. He grasped her hand and held it tightly. He leaned forward to whisper. "I love you, Vala mal Doran, and when we get out of here I'll show you just how much."

Vala smirked, and widened her eyes. "Why Dr. Jackson are you flirting with me in a cell?"

"You bet I am." He returned.

Vala let out a small laugh before wrapping her arms around his neck. "I do believe I am a bad influence on you."

"On the contrary, you are a great influence on me."

"I agree." A voice came from the middle of the cell.

Daniel and Vala turned to see where the voice came. Everyone watched as a woman appeared in the middle of the cell. Daniel stepped away from Vala when he realized who it was.

"Sha're"

"Hello, Daniel." Sha're replied with a smile. "It has been a long time."

* * *

><p>Landry paced in his quarters. He had been up all night. Something wasn't right. Ever since Merrick gave him notice, Landry became suspicious. He had made a few calls about Merrick. The president informed him, Merrick was only supposed to observe and then report back to <span>him<span>. Something was terribly wrong. Merrick was working for somebody else, and the president wanted to know who. Ever since the news, the president gave orders to find Agent Merrick and bring him in for questioning.

A knock on the door, interrupted Landry thoughts.

"Come"

The door opened and Walter walked in the room.

"Sir,"

"What is it, Walter?"

"We found Agent Merrick, sir."

"And"

"He arrived at the base twenty minutes ago. He's in the interrogation room, under guard as ordered, sir."

"Thank you, Walter." Landry replied, following Walter out the door.

Landry walked to the interrogation room and took a deep breath before entering.

Merrick was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the table with a smirk.

"I see you are still here, General." Merrick replied, harshly.

Landry smiled. "Yes, and I will remain here."

"We shall see." Merrick replied, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh, we will see more than that. Who really sent you?"

"Now, general, you don't have the clearance for this conversation."

"On the contrary, Merrick, I have the clearance given to me by the president of the United States."

Merrick's smile faded, and turned to anger. "That's not possible."

"Oh it is possible. Now who do you work for?"

Merrick's face turned to complete rage. "NO!" He screamed as he stood up and threw his chair against the wall and reached for Landry's throat. The doors opened and a marine came in and fired a zat gun at Merrick. Merrick fell to the ground crying out in pain and then went unconscious.

"Thank you, Morgan."

"You're welcome, sir."

Landry looked at Merrick and sighed.

This was going to take awhile.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think! I love getting reviews they help me update faster! I hope to get the next chapter up soon! A BIG thank you to those of you who have reviewed so far! They really mean alot! <strong>

**Until Next Time...**


	18. Continuim Part Six: Escape

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for leaving you hanging for so long, but I kinda lost my inspiration for this story, but good news is I'm back! I hope to complete this story this week! So cross your fingers and wish me luck! :)**

**Remember to please review at the end!**

* * *

><p>SG-1, except Vala, stared at their visitor in disbelief. Daniel left Vala's arms and took a step toward his late wife.<p>

"Sha're, is that you?" He whispered, trying so hard to understand.

"It is me, Daniel. I thought Vala told you I was here." Sha're asked with concern.

"She did, but seeing you is kind of hard to believe." Daniel replied.

If he had turned his back to look at Vala, he would have seen her shoulders droop and her expression become sullen. After all of his words before, here he was basically saying that he didn't truly believe her. Sam looked at her and stepped towards her friend and a made a promise in her mind that she was going to have a word with Daniel after this was over.

"Daniel, you haven't got much time, before Ba'al returns. I came here to tell you that once you escape from this cell, you have to take Doreanna out of here. Ba'al has a plan to use her and Vala."

"Use me? Use me for what exactly?" Vala asked fear dripping on her words. Daniel turned and realized he could lose her. He walked over to her and touched her face gently.

"I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered with sincerity.

Vala managed a tiny smile and melted at his words and touch.

Sha're smiled at the moment, but answered Vala's question with worry.

"He wants to bring Quetesh back and raise Doreanna as his own."

Vala went ashen at the words.

"How can he bring Quetesh back? She is dead." Daniel asked holding onto Vala so she wouldn't fall.

"He found a way to bring her back. He has a device in which he can travel through time, but for some reason he couldn't use it to change the past, not too much."

"Why does he want to bring her back?" Vala asked, still terrified.

"He wants to rule everything, and apparently he wants company." Sha're replied with a touch of sadness. Since she had been taking care of Doreanna she had gotten to know Ba'al and a part of her sympathized with him. She loved Daniel. He was her husband until she died, and she was ascended she couldn't possible have feelings for a man who was making her husband and his love's lives miserable.

Vala caught onto Sha're's words. She suddenly felt twinges of sympathy for Sha're.

"How do we stop him?" Mitchell asked stepping forward.

Sha're looked at him, coming out of her thoughts. "You have to destroy his machine and kill Quetesh. I will take care of the rest."

"Where is Doreanna?" Vala asked gripping Daniel's arm.

Sha're smiled. "In the same room, she was in last time."

Sam left Vala's side and went over to the console and activated the crystal. The force field went down and Mitchell gave a silent clap.

Sha're nodded to the team and then to Vala. Before she was going to disappear, Daniel stopped her. He let go of Vala's arm and, after making sure she was going to be okay, went to Sha're.

"It was good seeing you, my Daniel." Sha're replied tearfully lightly touching his arm.

Daniel smiled. "It was good seeing you too, Sha're. I want you to know that I am happy with Vala, but I will always care for you."

Sha're smiled. "I know. I'm the one who sent her to you."

Daniel looked at her questionably. "What do you mean?"

Sha're laughed. "Daniel, when you were sent back, I watched you. I saw how you immersed yourself in you work. You never took the time to get to know anyone. You never moved on. I felt so guilty. So I searched the galaxy for someone who could bring you back to life. That was when I found her. I had met her before when I was a host, but I never saw her as herself. When I saw her, I knew she was perfect for you. She was the opposite of you, but she challenged you. Daniel, there is no one I would allow to take care of you, than Vala Mal Doran." She replied with a smile and leaned forward to give him a hug.

Daniel returned the hug. Vala felt her heart was going to break, but then she remembered Daniel's words, and even though she remembered them she felt like she was truly going to break.

"Take care of her, Daniel." Sha're replied as she pulled back and gave him a small smile.

Daniel nodded and watched as she disappeared. Daniel took a deep breath and then felt a hand on his arm. He turned and looked at a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes he ever beheld looking at him.

"Do you regret coming back?" She asked, tearfully.

Daniel touched her face, but before he could answer Mitchell interrupted their moment.

"Excuse me, lovebirds, but we need to get out of here before Ba'al and his Jaffa come back."

Daniel nodded to Mitchell, but turned to Vala and whispered in her ear before they walked out of the cell.

"No, I don't regret coming back, and when we get out of this mess I will show you why." He whispered softly.

Vala gasped at Daniel's bluntness. She was becoming a bad influence on him, but she wasn't complaining, and neither was he.

* * *

><p>Ba'al ran to his and Adria's room. News had arrived from an unknown source that SG-1 had escaped and they had Doreanna. Ba'al opened the doors to find Adria sitting in a chair, facing the window. She turned around when he rushed into the room, panting heavily.<p>

She stood up.

"They found her." He replied in between breaths.

Adria let out a yell of happiness and practically jumped into his arms. Ba'al swung her around in happiness.

Soon their daughter would be back in their arms, and they couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Back on earth, Merrick was pacing nervously in a gray room. The door opened and Landry walked through the door.<p>

"SG-1 has completed their mission and are on their way back, with the baby." Landry stated, eyeing the prisoner carefully.

"No that can't be! They weren't supposed to make it! He promised!" Merrick screamed.

"Who promised?" Landry asked stepping forward.

Merrick turned to face the general. Before Landry could blink, Merrick pulled out a small dagger and threw it at the General. Landry didn't see the dagger, until it was too late.

"I promised, General Landry. I promised." A deep voice erupting from Merrick's throat, and then his eyes flashed a golden yellow, as Landry fell on the ground, the dagger sticking out in his chest.

Merrick straightened up and let out a laugh, and then men dressed in uniforms entered the room with guns drawn.

"This is Sergeant Miles. We need a medic in the prisoner's room. Stat, the general's been stabbed."

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think! I love reviews! They are fun to read, not to mention insightful, and an inspiration to me.<strong>

**A shout out to those who have reviewed and have stayed true my writing and to this story. (SciFiSiren2, I.M. Frelling Wonko, Hazmot, and others) Sorry if I forgot some of you. I am horrible with names! :(**

** Also to those who have watched my videos on youtube, I have posted three more of Daniel and Vala. Remember my username is archaeogeek25! Let me know what you think of them! It would mean alot.**

**Until Next Time...**


	19. The End or is it?

**Hey guys! I know it took me almost forever to get this story finished, and I apologize. This may seemed like a rushed ending, but I needed to finish this story. I hope all of you enjoy this ending, as I have. I was in tears when I knew this story was over, but I had accomplished all I needed to so it was time to say goodbye. This was an emotional ending for me, but good news is I have an idea for another SG-1 story! Yeah!**

**I want to thank all of you who have supported me throughout this story and sent me lovely reviews. I couldn't have gotten through this story had it not been for your support. Thank you! (I.M. Frelling Wonko, SciFiSiren2, and Hazmot you three were amazing throughout this story thank you for your support!)**

**I hope you all enjoy this ending, and remember to let me know if you enjoyed it! :)**

* * *

><p>Vala and SG-1 beamed aboard Ba'al and Adria's ship with Vala carrying Doreanna. Adria and Ba'al were waiting in the room. Adria was holding onto Ba'al for dear life.<p>

Vala clutching her granddaughter close to her chest she approached her daughter.

Doreanna turned in her grandmother's arms and looked at her mom. She cracked into laughter and reached for her mother.

Adria broke into a tearful laugh as she reached for her daughter.

"She remembers me." She replied, clutching her daughter to her chest. She looked at her mother, who also had tears in her eyes.

Adria moved Doreanna to one side and held out her arm towards Vala. Vala, with tears pouring down her face, went to her daughter.

Daniel watched the scene with tears in his eyes. He turned and noticed the rest of the team crying too, even Teal'c.

Ba'al approached the team with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know how to thank all of you for returning our daughter."

Mitchell shrugged his shoulders. "We didn't do it for you or Adria. We did it for Vala, but you're welcome."

Ba'al, understanding, bowed his head, and turned back to his family. Vala stepped back and allowed Ba'al to be with Adria and his daughter.

She walked over to Daniel and leaned into waiting arms.

"We made it, Daniel." She whispered.

Daniel leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. "Yes, Vala, we did."

The reunion lasted for a few hours before SG-1 returned back to the base. They were greeted by the solemn face of Walter.

"Walter, what happened?" Carter asked taking in the look.

Walter shook his head. "The General is in a coma."

"What, how, when?" Mitchell stammered.

"While you were gone, Merrick tried to take over the SGC. We found out his plan, and stopped him. The general went see him two days ago, and Merrick attacked him. When the marines got there, he had gone into shock. Merrick is in holding, and there is something else. He's a goa'uld."

The team stepped back at the news.

"Who is it? What does he want?" Daniel asked, clutching Vala close.

Walter looked at Daniel with sad eyes. "He wanted Vala."

Daniel clutched Vala tightly.

"Why did he want me?" Vala whispered, looking up at Daniel.

"He's Ba'al."

"Could this day get any better?" Mitchell replied, bowing his head.

"Actually it can." Came a voice behind Walter.

They turned to see Ba'al, Adria, and Doreanna.

"Adria, what, how?" Vala asked, stepping from Daniel's embrace.

"When you left, Ba'al got word from his Jaffa about Merrick. We decided to help you, as a thank you for saving our daughter." Adria replied with a smile to her mother.

"We took care of Merrick, or the other me, and I healed the good general. He should regain consciousness in a few hours. There was severe damage to his internal organs so it will take time to heal, but he will recover." Ba'al replied with a smirk.

The team breathed relief as did with the rest of the base at his words.

"The IOA is not going to like that, but who cares." Mitchell replied with a wink to Vala.

Vala nodded and went to her daughter.

"I love you, Adria. Thank you." She whispered in her daughter's ear.

Adria felt tears pour from her eyes. "I love you too, Mother." Adria wept back.

Doreanna turned in her mother's arms and looked at her grandmother.

"Grandma" She replied in her baby voice.

Vala looked at her granddaughter and then to her daughter, and said, "Now we are going to have to put an end to that right now. I'm too young to be a grandmother." Vala replied, teasing.

Daniel came up and wrapped his arms around Vala. "Now, Vala," He replied, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Don't now Vala me, Daniel." Vala returned looking at Daniel.

"Okay, now that everything is back to normal, for the most part around here. Could we get some rest? Saving the galaxy twice in the last month is taking its toll." Mitchell groaned.

Everyone nodded, but before they left to relax, Sam asked Walter to let them know when Landry woke up. Walter agreed and each member went to their quarters to get much needed rest.

Vala said goodbye to her daughter and her family, promising to come and visit and vice versa, before joining Daniel.

Vala entered the room and found Daniel sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing his hands nervously against each other.

"Daniel," Vala asked, coming to sit next to Daniel.

"Vala, there is something I want to do before we do anything else, and I don't know how you are going to take it." He replied, nervous.

Vala's heart sank at his words. She figured this was coming, even after his reassuring words; Vala had a problem believing that he truly wanted her. She took a deep breathe and inwardly prepared herself for the blow that would bring her world crashing down.

Daniel got up and went over to the door. He locked it to make sure no one would interrupt this moment. A moment he had been planning since before they went to rescue Doreanna.

He came back and knelt down in front of Vala. He saw the insecurity in her eyes, and smiled to himself knowing he was about to end that.

"Vala, we have known each other for three years, and in those three years, you have driven me completely insane. You have teased me, annoyed me, distracted me, gotten me nearly burned alive, worried me, and above all, you have loved me. Vala, when my wife died, or was lost to me, I thought I would never feel this way again, but then you came into my life, and turned it upside down, and made me fall hopelessly, completely in love with you."

Vala sat listening to his words, trying hard not to cry, and not succeeding very much.

"Vala, I nearly lost you, so many times in the three years, and I have never been so scared of losing anybody more than I am scared for you. You see, the thing that scared me most was the fact that you would be gone and I would never have shown you how much I really care. Going on this mission with you, will be the scariest and the truest thing I will ever do in my life."

"What mission are you talking about, darling?" Vala asked, her voice faltering.

Daniel smiled and reached into his pants pocket, and retrieved a tiny box that he had been carrying around since before their mission to rescue Doreanna. He handed her the box, and watched as she slowly opened the box. He watched as her beautiful blue eyes sparkled with tears and happiness at the ring. It was a simple diamond with small light blue stones on both sides. She looked up at Daniel, but didn't say a word.

Daniel smiled and whispered. "I love you, Vala, and I want to know if you want to go on the biggest mission of your life. Will you marry me?"

Vala clutched the box to her heart and felt tears pour down her face. She closed her eyes for a second and then opened back up. She handed the box back to Daniel. He looked hurt, until she spoke.

"You'll need the ring to put it on my finger." She answered. "And to answer your question, yes, a thousand times yes."

Daniel smiled and placed the ring on her finger. It looked perfect. He looked up and found her crying more.

He leaned up and gently kissed her eyes, and then lightly kissed her lips.

Vala moaned at the light touch, and reached up to hold his face against hers. They smiled as their kiss deepened.

"Now I know why you locked the door." Vala replied, as they fell onto the bed.

Daniel pulled back from kissing her neck. "Why is that?" He asked with a gleam in his eye.

Vala stroked his face. "You didn't want anyone coming in and ruining my mission."

"What mission would that be?" He asked with a laugh.

Vala looked in his eyes with a light tease. "My mission to officially say yes to your proposal" She replied seductively.

Daniel let out a groan, before Vala continued with her mission, and that took all night.

**~One Month Later~**

Everything was perfect. The flowers were neatly arranged. The guests were seated. The groom was waiting anxiously at the altar.

Jack looked at his friend. "You know if she doesn't show. People are going to think that you and I are…"

Daniel gave him a glare, before giving a smirk.

Carolyn made her way down the aisle, as the music began to play, holding a white rose bouquet wearing a burgundy, strapless dress. Daniel glanced at Mitchell who looked like he was about to have a coronary. Daniel shook his head.

He watched as Sam followed Carolyn, and looked over and saw Jack take a deep breathe. He smiled. He saw Adria follow Sam, and he smiled at the thought of Vala's daughter being the matron of honor. He turned his head and saw Ba'al standing by Mitchell watching his love intently. Adria returned the look and gave him a wink.

Teal'c followed carrying little Doreanna, who was supposed to be carrying the rings. Daniel smiled at his almost step-granddaughter.

The guests stood as the music changed, and Daniel paid rapt attention to the figure, who now appeared at the end of the aisle. This time it was Daniel who had to take a deep breathe.

She was beautiful.

Her dress was strapless with a tight bodice which flowed when is reached her hips it flowed outward creating a bell like affect.

It was beautiful, and it made her gorgeous.

Daniel watched and didn't even pay attention to the rest of the guests as his soon-to-be wife walked down the aisle, on the arm of General Landry. She had wanted her father to do the honors, but as usual he bailed out on her.

When Vala reached Daniel, she felt like she was the only one in the room by the way he was looking at her, and she whispered, "I love you, Daniel Jackson."

He smiled and returned, "I love you, Vala Mal Doran."

They turned to the reverend and listened to the vows, unknowing that at the end of the aisle stood people, unseen to the rest of guests.

"They did it, mama." Shifu replied looking up at his mom.

Sha're nodded. "Yes, my son, they did."

"Do you regret sending him back, mama?" Shifu asked his mother.

Sha're watched as Daniel leaned forward to kiss his new wife, and smiled.

"I did, at first, but seeing him so happy with her, I know I did the right thing."

Shifu nodded, and they disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think! Just because this is the end doesn't mean you don't need to review. I still love getting them! :)<strong>

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
